Last Chances
by Sukiethree
Summary: With a proposal waiting for an answer, she just had to find out once and for all if there was still a chance. A chance he still loved her.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Merry Christmas to all my reviewers, followers, and favoriters - and especially to MeteorOnAMoonlessNight for her beta skills for the last six months and MissLiss15 for agreeing to pre-read for me.**

 **This was supposed to be an entry for the NYE Contest but I just couldn't shave the wordcount down enough to fit the criteria - by over 7K more!**

 **So, instead I'm going to post a chapter a day from Christmas day to New Year's Day.**

 **It's completely written, just a few chapters left to be beta'd by the fantastic MeteorOnAMoonlessNight, who gave me some of her time despite being busy with her own Christmas preparations.**

 **My thanks also to Isabella Darling for use of her beautiful manip, which she allowed me to use and to Lizzie Paige for adding words, snow and fireworks.**

 **Let me know what you think and enjoy my Christmas offering.**

 **Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, I just want to borrow her characters.**

* * *

 **Last Chances**

 _ **Bella**_

It was three days before New Year's Eve, and somehow I knew that something was different about tonight, and I wasn't sure I was ready for that. I knew Riley had arranged the most spectacular of dates; it started with dinner at the Ritz, followed by tickets for a show I'd always wanted to see, Les Miserables. Despite my misgivings, I was sure the evening would be great.

~oOo~

I'd come a long way since arriving here in England. Looking back, I realized that eight years ago I'd been a naive girl who'd had the absolute good fortune to win a scholarship to one of the most prestigious schools. When I applied to the University of Cambridge on a whim, I never thought I'd get in, but I just couldn't pass up the opportunity when it was offered, no matter what it cost me. I often wondered what would have been if I'd turned it down.

My thoughts continued on down memory lane as Riley wined and dined me at the Ritz, one of the most expensive restaurants in London. I'd been heartbroken, but still enjoyed my classes, and remembered how he and I had bumped into each other before my first class of the semester. My papers and books had spilled out of my bag, spreading across the ground, and he had laughingly helped me pick them up.

Riley had later laughed and confessed that he'd sneaked a look at my schedule that first day and made sure that he was outside as many of my classes as possible both before they started and when they ended; almost stalking me. We were studying many of the same subjects. Our majors were the same, but he was in his second year.

He seemed to know that I wasn't ready for romance or even dating, and patiently waited for me to catch up with him. It took me just over a year before I allowed him to kiss me, and bit by bit he drew me into his circle of friends and his family. I looked back on those years fondly. Riley had been my constant companion and then trusted lover, and time had been kind to both of us; we had good jobs, great friends, and a fantastic social life.

I'd only been back home to Washington a few times in the three years I'd spent at university, inviting Riley to come with me both times. My parents had made the trip here once or twice, too, and had gotten to know him a little better and like him well enough.

I'd kept in touch with my family, and sporadically, a few close friends. However, I hadn't spoken a word to _him_ since the day I left. Nor had I asked questions, avoiding social media for the most part so I wouldn't be reminded of the boy I once loved.

Graduating the year before me, Riley immediately stepped into a senior position at his family's publishing house in London―with a six figure salary. Our relationship had survived the short distance and when I'd graduated the following year he found a role for me, despite my protests that I was capable of getting a job for myself. I wasn't even sure, at the time, whether or not I wanted to stay in England. He'd wanted me to move in with him then, but I'd managed to convince him that I wanted to have my own place for a while; sort of an independence thing. He wasn't too happy about it, but he could hardly force me to move in.

Riley had persuaded me that it would be a good first move and that I could use it to gain some experience. If I wanted to move on in a while, he would be fine with that. For a few years I absolutely loved it; learning from my colleagues and eventually moving up the ranks until I was Chief Editor. Four years later I was still there, still prevaricating and keeping him at slightly arm's length at least from my heart, although recently he'd begun to pressure me again to share his apartment.

So far I had managed to brush off talks of moving in with him with discussions about where I wanted my career to go, finding it easier to bury my head in the sand on both subjects. While we'd both been in school, it was relatively easy to make the excuse that it was too soon or we were too busy, but now it was becoming a really contentious issue.

Riley's hand sliding into mine brought me back to the present as he helped me on with my coat. Kissing me lighty, he wound my scarf around my neck and helped me on with my gloves before we stepped out into the light rain. Immediately, he hailed a cab, quietly telling the driver to head for the London Eye, where I discovered that he'd hired a carriage for just the two of us. My heart beat faster in my chest and my breathing got quicker and shallower, and I had to consciously slow it down to prevent myself from hyperventilating.

Strangely enough, even though I was expecting it, when he got down on one knee my heart sank. I knew that he loved me and I suppose I did love him; well, as much as I could when a part of my heart would always belong to another.

The silence grew as he remained on one knee before me, waiting for my answer. The huge smile on his face faded the longer I took with my non-answer. There were things he didn't know, things that I'd not deliberately kept from him, but nevertheless, I'd not been totally honest with him.

Eventually, I found my voice. "Riley," I said softly. "I'm sorry. Please, you have to give me some time. I do love you."

"I can hear the 'but' at the end of that sentence, Bella. How much time, Bella, how much time do you need to know whether you want to marry me or not?" His voice turned hoarse with hurt, breaking a little at the end of the sentence. I was just glad that the carriage we were in was empty, saving him from embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry, Riley. There's something I need to do; _have_ to do, before I can give you an answer." As the carriage reached the exit point and the doors slid open, I slipped between them, turning for a second. "I … I'll … call you as soon as I can, okay?" I knew it wasn't okay, but there was nothing else I could say to change the fact that I was unable to answer him with a question still in my heart. I spun on my heel, hurrying away and flagging a passing black cab.

~oOo~

** Last Chances **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Edward's story - it's a long chapter but gives you everything you need to know about Edward.**

 **One reviewer said that Bella was using Riley and that eight years was a long time to be with him while pining after Edward. She wasn't with him for two of those years even though he wanted her.** **Sometimes feelings just doesn't go away quickly, I know from experience because I didn't get the HEA I wanted.**

 **All of my stories will be HEA no matter what I put them through, so if it doesn;t seem like it - hold on to your heart, we'll get there**

 **Thanks to MeteorOnAMoonLessNight for beta'ing at short notice**

 **Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all**

* * *

 _ **Edward**_

Wrapped in my heavy overcoat, beanie, gloves and scarf, I sat on a bench in Central Park. From here, I could see my apartment; the one Tanya wanted to share with me. So far I had resisted, unsure if I wanted to take the next logical step. Somehow, I always felt that asking someone to marry you shouldn't be a _logical_ step―it should be full of passion and blinding love—and instead, Tanya and I had somehow reached this point without me realizing it.

New Year's Eve was just around the corner, and I knew my family expected Tanya and me to turn up on New Year's Day with a flashy diamond ring on her finger. Sliding my gloves from my hands, I dug in my pocket, bringing out the tell-tale pale blue box. Opening it, I gazed at the ostentatious ring I knew she was expecting.

I couldn't help but drag the worn, black velvet drawstring bag out of my inside pocket, tipping my grandmother's ring out into the palm of my hand. Tanya had once remarked that it was a little plain, but really it was understated and was actually much more valuable than the one I'd bought for her. Its value wasn't only in the materials and gemstone, but in its history. My grandfather had inherited it from his father after my great-grandmother passed away, and it had been handed down ever since from father to son, worn by couples that had loved for life. My thoughts slipped back in time to the day I asked my dad for it, sure that _she_ was the one. He'd not said a word about how young we were or that we should wait, trusting that I knew my own mind even at eighteen.

Only it hasn't turned out that way.

Eight years ago I won a full-ride scholarship to Cornell, and had now finally completed medical school and was embarking on my residency. Tanya wanted me to follow my father and specialize in the prestigious area of cardiothoracics. Dad hadn't pushed me in any way, just happy that I was following his footsteps into the medical world, though he wouldn't have been unhappy with anything I wanted to do as long as I was happy.

Right now, I was vacillating between emergency medicine and pediatrics. I love kids and really wanted to work with them, but then again the ER and its constant on-the-go medicine called to me, too. I knew if I chose emergency medicine, Tanya wouldn't be pleased. I'd miss out on a lot of family get-togethers and dates because it was a particularly gruelling residency, especially in the first couple of years. Pediatrics was better, but I'd still be low on the totem pole in those first few years and be the one expected to give up vacations for more senior colleagues.

Glancing at my watch, I pushed all thoughts of the subject of specialties to the back of my mind because for the next year I would be on rotation so I could get the feel of each area before making my final decision. I got to my feet and made my way home, knowing that I was expected to pick Tanya up within a couple of hours. I would have loved to veg out in front of the television with pizza and a movie, but she was never really happy with that option; she wanted to be seen out and about.

~oOo~

Part of me wondered how I'd gotten here, but I knew it had been my bone-headed actions all those years ago that had put me on this path. My thoughts drifted back to that final summer after graduation when it was all anticipation, waiting for answers and offers from the various schools to which we'd made applications.

The day that thick envelope had arrived for her, my heart had sunk. I knew she'd applied to a English university in Cambridge on a bit of a whim, never expecting to get an acceptance and a full scholarship. She had her heart set on traveling and wanted to visit England in particular, and I couldn't stand in her way; I just couldn't.

I broke my own heart that day, though I was shocked that she'd agreed so readily. I didn't find out until much later that her father and Rose, her best friend, had actively encouraged her to follow her dreams, and if it was meant to be that we would find our way back to each other. I was furious with Rose, particularly; she knew just how much I loved that girl, yet she pushed us apart. I knew that Rose was envious of the chance Bella had been given, but I thought she was my friend, too, and she had betrayed me; betrayed _us_. Irrationally, I knew that it had also been _her_ decision to go in the end, but maybe she would have decided differently if I'd had at least one other person on my side apart from my sister, Alice.

At the time it seemed as if no one thought anything of splitting us apart; not her family or mine. All of the time I'd spent at school at Cornell, my relationship with my parents had been a bit frosty because I considered their lack of intervention a betrayal of sorts, and I'd chosen to spend a number of vacations with friends instead of going home. Eventually, of course, everything eased, especially when I took Tanya home with me for Thanksgiving after I'd completed my pre-med and had started med-school. That must have given them the idea that I was completely over her and had moved on.

Tanya and I had actually met as freshmen where she was studying psychology, although she wasn't very diligent, which meant that only a few of our classes matched up. During that first year I'd studied hard, trying my best to forget the girl that got away, remembering the angry words we'd spoken when she left for England. I regretted those but couldn't find the courage to contact her to take them back. _What did it matter?_ I thought to myself. It wouldn't have changed a thing―I'd still be here and she'd still be there.

Throughout that first year, Tanya and I had remained friends, and she'd appeared at many of the same places as I'd frequented: the coffee shop, the library, and various parties I'd been encouraged to attend by the other great friend I'd met, Emmett McCarty. He was the one who pulled me out of myself and encouraged me to both talk about her and to move on, and over that first year, he'd somewhat succeeded.

So when Tanya asked me out on a date, I agreed. It hadn't been too heavy; a New York Yankees baseball game. They were playing my home team, and despite her being a Yankee fan and me being a Mariners fan, we got on really well. A light dinner later, I kissed Tanya, although I'm not sure who the initiator was; it was the first kiss since my girl―the one who had been my girl―had left for England.

After that, I'd pushed all thoughts of her into the back of my head, trying very hard to close the door on the memories. They did peek out from time to time, especially when Alice mentioned her name in conjunction with telling me about the traveling she was doing to Paris, Madrid, and Rome. As always, I pushed those memories back behind the door. Part of my heart would always be hers, but Tanya was the here and now, and I was determined to give us the best chance possible. Even if it wasn't quite the same, it was still good.

~oOo~

Stepping out of the shower an hour later, I wrapped a towel around my waist and used another to rub my hair dry. Peering at my face in the mirror, I could see the dark circles under my eyes caused by too many consecutive days at work and sleeping in the on-call room most nights. I'd already shaved, getting rid of three days of stubble; Tanya liked me to be clean-shaven and put together so she could show me off to her friends. She'd already booked a classy restaurant for this evening and I needed to get going if I was to pick her up by eight.

The one part of me that wouldn't be controlled by Tanya or hair products did its own thing while I splashed the cologne she'd bought me for my last birthday on my freshly shaven face. Dressing carefully in black pants, a pale blue dress shirt and dark blue skinny tie, I threw on the matching jacket and my overcoat. Collecting my keys, phone and wallet from the hall table, I locked up, leaving a low light on in the living room.

Reluctantly, I had decided to leave both of the rings I'd been looking at earlier at home. It wouldn't be a good idea for Tanya to find either on my person this evening. I knew she was anticipating my proposal, and if she found the one I had purchased for her on me, the act would be a given without me having a chance to ask the question. That scenario would be no match for the fury I'd face if she found my grandmother's ring; that would be epic, so that had to stay, too, even though I felt kind of naked without it.

Shaking my head to rid myself of all thoughts of the past or Tanya's expectations, I made the short walk to the corner of the block. The traffic was always too bad to use my car, which was safely tucked up in the parking garage. Although Tanya always loved being chauffeured around in it, tonight, a taxi would be the better option.

I arrived at Tanya's apartment right on time, ringing the bell instead of using the key she had pressed on me. Hearing the tapping of her shoes on the floor behind the door, I straightened my tie and put a smile on my face; too much thinking of the past tended to make me a little morose.

"Hello, my love," Tanya whispered as she stepped over the threshold and slid her arms around my neck and kissed me slightly inappropriately for standing in the hallway. Nevertheless, I kissed her back before drawing away.

"Are you ready?"

"Almost. Come in for a few minutes while I get my coat and purse." She stepped back inside and I followed her, waiting in the vestibule as she wandered off to the bedroom to gather her things. Her apartment was nice, though not in the same league as mine; one of the many reasons she'd been bugging me to let her move into mine.

A few minutes later she returned to my side and I led the way out and to the elevator. Five minutes later, we had hailed a cab and were on our way to the restaurant; as always, one of the best in New York. Due to the time of the year, we had thirty minutes to kill until our table was ready, which we spent at the bar. Tanya sampled one of their cocktails, her face slightly disgusted when I asked for a beer.

"It's beautiful here, don't you think, Edward? Very romantic."

"It is. How did you manage to get a reservation?"

"A friend of a friend, Alec Mitchell, knows the manager and pulled a few strings for me. I've wanted to come here for a long time and, you know, I thought it was a perfect venue."

I knew what she was referring to, but decided it was best to bypass that conversation for now, and fortunately, one of the hostesses appeared at that moment to show us to our table. A server appeared after we had a chance to settle down. After giving her our choices, she disappeared, leaving Tanya and me in silence for a few minutes; a slightly uncomfortable one.

Tanya was the first to speak although her words, I guessed, were not the ones on her mind. "How's your residency coming along, Edward? Have you decided on a specialty?"

"Not yet. I wanted to wait until I've finished this rotation before deciding, but I'm still leaning toward pediatrics."

Tanya leaned forward. "Cardiothoracics is the place to be, Edward. Your father could help your career immensely, couldn't he? And then we'd be set up for the future. Think about it, Edward." She took every opportunity to push me into this, but I knew it wasn't what I wanted to do, ever.

I sighed at having to defend my decisions, or lack of them, on virtually a daily basis. "Tanya, please, can we have one meal without this subject coming up again? I'll make up my mind when I'm good and ready, and it will be what _I_ want, not what anyone else wants for me. If my dad can let me follow my own path, why can't you?"

Tanya was silent, her thoughts crossing her face one after the other as she fought back her natural instinct to argue. Eventually, as I knew she would, she swallowed the words on the tip of her tongue, turning the subject to New Year's Eve and the celebrations.

"Have you decided what we're doing for the New Year holiday? How much vacation time do you have?"

"I've just worked all of Christmas and a straight two weeks before that. My final shift ends at midday on New Year's Eve. I wanted to see my parents, so I thought we could fly down on New Year's Day for a couple of days. I haven't seen my family for a while, and it would be good to get in a few days of downtime."

Tanya made a face but didn't comment. I knew she didn't like going to Forks with me; nothing to do, she said. Added to the fact that she rubbed everyone the wrong way, most of the time it made for an uncomfortable few days. My parents were unfailingly polite and welcomed her, but she said that she felt out of place. Since I'd finally decided I was going to propose to her, she would definitely have to make more of an effort to fit in.

Two hours later we were headed back to my apartment in another cab. "I don't know why you don't use your car more, Edward. It seems a shame to leave it in the parking garage most of the time."

"We've talked about this before, Tanya. The traffic is horrendous, and I prefer to let someone else take the stress. We use it for weekends out and special occasions, and maybe in the future, if we move out of the city a little we may use it more."

I knew I'd pressed a button there, and after spending all evening avoiding the subject of the future, I'd given her the perfect opening. Fortunately, we arrived at my apartment a few minutes later and she left the subject alone for now, though I knew we'd be revisiting it soon. I didn't know why I was avoiding thinking about the future―oh hell, scratch that, I knew exactly why―but wishing for something different didn't change a thing.

I did love Tanya, or I'd thought I did; it just wasn't quite the same, and it wasn't enough.

Once inside my apartment, Tanya was all over me before I'd even taken off my overcoat. Her hands were popping the button on my pants and dragging my shirt up; her fingers scratching over the skin on the bare skin of my back.

"Hang on, Tanya," I panted as I pushed her away from me so I could hang up my coat and take off my jacket. "Your hands are freezing."

Tanya pouted but stepped away, shedding her fur coat, dropping it on the floor and wandering into the living room where she displayed herself on the sofa. I picked her coat up and hung it up, doing the same with my overcoat.

"Come here, Edward." She beckoned me toward her, pulling me into a heavy kiss, her tongue invading my mouth. Dragging me down by my tie, she pushed me back on the sofa, going back to her task of freeing me from my pants. With my zipper undone, she reached into my boxers, her hand grasping my cock hard, squeezing and pumping me.

I wasn't really in the mood, my thoughts being in the past for most of the day, but my cock had other ideas, and when she lowered her head to take me in her mouth, he hardened and a groan was forced from my throat as hers enveloped me in its hot wetness. Closing my eyes at the sensation, my thoughts immediately flashed to another time. I hadn't had a thought like that in a lot of years and the guilt forced my eyes open.

Pushing Tanya off, I struggled to my feet, shoving my hard cock back into my pants. "Just a minute, Tan, just a minute. You can't attack me the second we get through the front door." I rubbed my hands over my face and my fingers through my hair.

She glared at me. "It's never been a problem before, Edward. What's wrong?" Her eyes narrowed as she watched my face.

"Nothing, Tanya, I just need to get washed up. Help yourself to a drink, okay? I'll be back in a second." I fled from the room, shocked at the thoughts that had invaded my mind at such a time. Suddenly, I didn't want to be here with Tanya, I wanted to be home with my family. I needed a bit of space to work out what I really wanted.

Tanya's voice came through the door while I was in the bathroom. "What's this, Edward?"

For a second, I wondered what she was talking about, and then the memory of placing both of the rings in the drawer to the drink cabinet flashed through my mind. There was no doubt that she'd found them both, and now I was trapped.

I took a deep breath before I opened the door, coming face to face with her hands holding out both the box and the drawstring bag. "Why didn't you say anything earlier," she said reproachfully. "It would have been fantastic if you'd proposed at the restaurant. The perfect place for the perfect proposal. Why do you have this ugly old thing?" She indicated the drawstring bag.

"Um, first, that _ugly_ thing belonged to my grandmother and I was having it cleaned, ready to take back to Forks later." I cleared my throat, lying about why I even had it in my possession and knowing that I couldn't be brutally honest and tell her that now I wasn't even sure I wanted to marry her. Instead, I took the coward's way out. "I didn't want to ask you at the restaurant, I wanted a more private place to talk to you." That wasn't quite the truth, but it would have to do for now.

She flung herself at me, her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist. "I love you, Edward. Of course, I'll marry you." There was nothing I could do but hug her back, though I said nothing. I carried her back into the living room, leaving her on the sofa while I retrieved a bottle of champagne from the back of the fridge. It had been in there for a while, at least as long as I'd had the ring in my pocket. Grabbing a couple of glasses, I poured one for each of us.

"To the future," I called the toast and clinked my glass with hers, swallowing down a large mouthful. For the next forty-five minutes, I poured glass after glass for her, only sipping mine and refilling it with small amounts so that it looked like I was drinking more than I was. I didn't want to be with Tanya tonight; something inside me had changed.

The more she drank the looser her tongue became, and I tuned out most of it, my mind racing as I tried to work out how I could get out of this without hurting her too much. She didn't deserve that kind of pain. I was no nearer to working out what to do when she spoke.

"I knew that girl meant nothing to you," she slurred, after drinking the remainder of the champagne and half the bottle of wine she'd insisted we open. "I told her so."

Something about the way she said it had me on alert. "What do you mean, you _told_ her so?"

Tanya stared blearily at me, blinking and smiling. "You know, when she wrote to you a few years ago. I sent her letter back, with a note telling her she was too late, that we were together now. And then when she came here a year later, I told her to go back where she came from."

"You didn't tell me anything about this, Tanya." My voice was low and controlled, a far cry from the chaos in my mind. _She'd written a letter? She'd come to see me?_ "Why didn't you tell me? You should have said something to me and let me make up my own mind."

"But you were mine, and no way was she taking you away from me."

It was useless to say anything to Tanya right now, I thought as I carried her to my bed. I left her there, taking a blanket and a couple of pillows from the hall cupboard and making up a bed on the sofa, where I lay for the rest of the night seething at the thought that I'd missed a chance to see her again. Who knows where we might have been now?

As soon as it was light, I called the hospital, giving them an excuse about some family reasons to get a couple of extra days off. Then, I powered up my laptop and booked a flight to Seattle and a rental car until New Year's Day. I'd worry about the flight back when I'd had a chance to decompress and think about what I should do next.

The scent from the second pot of coffee I'd made must have finally filtered its way into the bedroom, from where Tanya exited at just past ten. My flight was due to leave at four, so there was nothing for it but to have this conversation now.

"Edward, why did you sleep out here?" Tanya's whining voice grated on me now as she spied the blanket and pillows folded neatly on the end of the sofa. "Can you get me a coffee, please, sweetie?" She leaned back on the sofa and closed her eyes. "I wouldn't say no to some Tylenol and a glass of water, either. I've got an awful headache."

I poured her a cup of coffee and produced the Tylenol and water as she'd requested, placing them and the drinks on the coffee table in front of her.

"We need to talk, Tanya."

Her eyes shot open and she leaned forward, holding her forehead. "What about?" she said warily. Reaching for the tablets, she swallowed those and then leaned back with her coffee cup in her hands, sipping the cream and sugar doctored brew.

"After some of the things you said last night, I think we both need a little space." I took a breath and continued to speak, not allowing her to say anything until I'd finished. "I didn't propose last night because I had some things on my mind that I needed to resolve before that happened. I'm not ready," I answered firmly.

Tanya's cup banged onto the coffee table, hard. "What do you mean you're not ready?" she screeched. "You've already bought the ring. Why have you changed your mind?"

"I never made up my mind, Tanya, that was all you. When you found the ring, you made an assumption; you didn't wait for me to ask. You gave me no choice."

"Just by buying that ring―some would say that you'd already made a choice. It was a natural assumption."

"I know, Tan, and for that, I'm sorry. It's my fault for leaving it where you might find it, but you should have said nothing and waited for me to actually ask you."

"But I don't understand why, Edward." Tanya's voice had risen with that annoying whine; the one up until now I'd been able to ignore.

Closing my eyes, I decided to be brutally honest. "You said some things last night that had me thinking, thinking about her." From the look on her face, I didn't need to say anything more; she knew who I was talking about. "You said that she'd written a letter to me, and I'm assuming here that it _was_ addressed to me. You opened my private mail and you answered _**for**_ me. It wasn't your place, Tanya." I stopped for a second, but seeing the stubborn look on her face, continued. "She came here, too, didn't she?" From the guilt and then defiance that flashed across her features, I knew it was true. "What did you say to her?"

Tanya was silent, but that told me that she didn't regret what she'd done. "I told her that you were mine and that she should go back where she came from," she finally spat at me.

"You see, Tanya, _that's_ why I need space. If you loved me as you say you do, you should have let me make that decision. Not you. I do love you, Tanya, but I don't think it's enough anymore. I'm going to Forks today―I need some space from everything; some time and space to think about what I want."

"She won't want you now, Edward," Tanya scoffed. "It's been five years since she came looking for you, and I happen to know she has a long-term boyfriend. It's too fucking late."

"It doesn't matter, Tanya." I stood and held my hand out to her. "I am sorry; truly sorry, that I let it get this far."

Her eyes widened. "Are you breaking up with me?" she whispered.

I nodded. "Yes, I am. I don't think it's fair to leave you waiting―"

Slapping my hand away, Tanya stood, fisting her hands at her sides. "You fucking bastard. How dare you break up with me? Daddy always said you were a loser." She picked up the half-full cup of coffee and threw it in my direction, following it with the glass of water. Advancing, she continued to scream obscenities at me, picking up everything that came to hand and throwing it in my direction as I backed up, my hands raised in front of my face.

Eventually, she ran out of things to throw and stood in front of me. Suddenly, her hand came out of nowhere and connected with my face. The blow made my eyes water and my ears ring, my own hand flying to the point of contact. "I'll give you that, Tanya, but don't think about doing it again," I hissed. My face stung. "Believe me, I'm sorry it came to this. I thought we had something, but …" I trailed off at the renewed anger on her face.

"But you want her more. That's it, isn't it?"

I shrugged. "It's been eight years since I spoke to her, and I need to go home and talk to Alice to see if there's anything I can do to put things right. Even if there isn't, I've realized that it isn't fair to you. It's not fair to marry you when I just don't know if it's enough; if _we're_ enough."

She growled and screamed and stomped her way to the bedroom. Picking up the pieces of the coffee cup and glass, I emptied them into the trash can in the kitchen and poured myself a third cup of coffee while I waited for her to find me. Thirty minutes later, she returned with her makeup washed off, her hair in a ponytail and dragging one of my suitcases behind her. I chose to say nothing about it, assuming that she'd packed everything she'd been leaving here over the last year.

Her eyes were a little red-rimmed, and it softened my heart. I felt like an utter bastard; I should never have bought that ring until I was absolutely certain it was what I wanted. Sympathetically, I took a step toward her, only wanting to apologize once again, but her warning glare stopped me in my tracks.

She flung open the front door and I winced as it hit the wall behind it. Tanya turned as she stepped outside and threw the door key she'd persuaded me to give her a year ago before flouncing toward the elevator. I stood in the open doorway, watching as she stepped into it without a backward glance. Breathing a sigh of relief, I stepped back inside my apartment, double-locking the door behind me.

It was time to go home, to talk to my sister, and to see if there was a chance, _any_ chance that there was anything left between us. Between me and the girl I'd loved but left behind all those years ago.

~oOo~

** Last Chances **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: And now for Bella's story**

 **Thanks to MeteorOnAMoonlessNight for taking the time to beta in the middle of her Christmas celebrations - that's true dedication.**

 **As always I am totally amazed at how many people like this story and for the reviews so far.**

 **Just in case you were wondering, as someone asked, this will update everyday until New Year's Day**

 **Disclaimer: The usual applies - nothing of Twilight is mine, just the plot**

* * *

 _ **Bella**_

I was numb for the whole of the taxi ride back from the London Eye to my apartment in St. John's Wood, refusing to let myself think or cry. I'd always left a light burning, never liking to return to an empty, dark apartment, and this time was no different. I paid off the taxi driver and climbed the stairs to the first floor, unlocking the door to my apartment, hanging up my outdoor clothes and my purse, and placing my keys in the bowl on the hall table.

Not quite sure what to do with myself but not wanting to think too much at the moment, I filled the kettle, intent on making myself a cup of tea. It was far too late for coffee, and although alcohol called with its anesthetic properties, I decided that a hangover the next day when I was traveling to Forks was not the best idea. With that thought, it seemed that at least one decision had already been made.

While the kettle was boiling for that tea, I headed for my bedroom, changing into sweats and a cami, putting on both my bathrobe and woolly socks. Not only was my apartment a little drafty, letting in the cold night air, my body was also already cold right through, although that was likely be more about my emotions than the temperature. My heart went out to Riley; I'd left so abruptly and it wasn't fair to him, but I just couldn't give him an answer until I'd seen Edward. His name going through my thoughts caused my heart to jump and beat a little faster, both in trepidation at what I might find and in excitement that I would be seeing him again. This time I was determined to speak to him, no matter who he was with; I owed it to myself to ask some difficult questions, even though I might not like the answers I received.

I moved to the window, drawing the curtain back to look outside. The light rain from earlier had turned to snow and was already settling on the parked cars, the hedgerows and sidewalks. At that minute, a taxi cab drew up in front of the house, the rear door opening. Riley stepped out and looked up at my window, raising his hand to me as he turned and paid the driver.

I resigned myself to speaking to him again, although I had no idea what else I'd be able to say to him. Did I want to tell him about Edward? Not in the least, but I did owe it to him to finally be honest and hold nothing more back.

I headed to the door and lifted the entry telephone, pressing the button to open the door below, and then unlatched my door before heading to the kitchen to finish making the tea. A few minutes later, the front door closed quietly and Riley stepped around the corner and into the kitchen. A quick glance at his face showed me that his eyes were red-rimmed. Riley had always been one to show his emotions easily; something I really liked about him. "Tea?" I asked, waiting for his nod before turning away to leave him to pull himself together a little.

Picking up both mugs, I placed them on the coffee table and took a seat on the recliner, not willing to give Riley a chance to sit next to me. He followed, and after a look at where I'd chosen to sit, he sat in the middle of the sofa, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees, his hands hanging between them. He looked haggard and miserable, piling on the guilt I was already feeling.

He didn't seem as if he was ready to say anything, so I took a deep breath and opened a conversation that I really didn't want to have. "I'm so sorry, Riley. I never meant to hurt you." My voice was a quiet whisper and those guilty tears rose in my eyes. Brushing them away, I swallowed the lump in my throat. I had no right to cry; he was the one hurt by my actions.

Riley looked up from the floor where his gaze had been fixed. "I don't understand, Bella. I thought we were in tune with each other. How did I get it so wrong?"

I was quiet for a moment, making sure I thought before I said anything. "For a time, I thought so, too, but there's something I haven't told you; something in my past. Today just propelled every memory I have into the forefront of my mind." I took a sip of my tea, carefully replacing the mug on the table before continuing. "I do love you, Riley, though I'm pretty sure it's not the way I should..." I hesitated.

Springing to his feet, Riley paced from the sofa to the window and back again. "What are you saying, Bella?" Stopping in front of me, he knelt in much the same way as he'd done less than a couple of hours ago. Taking my hands in his, he said gently, "What is it you need to tell me?"

"Eight years ago, before I left home, I was in love with someone from school." I couldn't look him in the eye. "We were eighteen, and he got a full ride to Cornell. He was going follow in his father's footsteps and become a doctor. I got a scholarship to attend the university here, and there was a large part of me that didn't want to leave him. My dad and my best friend, Rose, persuaded me that I couldn't afford to pass it up. I could see that Edward was not exactly happy that we would be thousands of miles apart, but even he said I should take it; that I should go." The lump in my throat grew, preventing me from saying anything else for a few minutes. Riley's softly spoken question broke the silence that had fallen.

"And it's him you're going to see, isn't it? Do you still love him?"

"He broke my heart, you know," I mused. "His last words were harsh, but I deserved them. I wanted to do the long distance thing, and he didn't. He told me that it was clear what I wanted, and it wasn't him, and then he walked away."

With renewed determination I decided that I'd hesitated enough, and pulling my hands from his, I looked straight at him. "There's a part of me that, I think, will always love him. I wrote to him the year after I left Forks, but he never answered. Instead, my letter was returned with a nasty note from someone who told me that he was with her now, and I shouldn't bother trying to contact him again. It was a bit of a shock, but then when … when you and I got closer, and I moved to London; when I wasn't sure I wanted to stay in England, I went to see him. He wasn't there, and this time, I spoke to her. She was pretty vitriolic, and warned me off. She told me he was hers, and I should go back where I'd come from. I wasn't getting him back."

"That's why you decided to give us a chance." It was a statement and not a question.

I nodded. "She seemed pretty definite, so I sort of gave up."

"What's different now, then, Bella? You know I love you, and given time, you'll forget. We'd be so good together. Give me, give _us_ , a chance, please?" This time, he knelt in front of me and pulled me into a hug, his head buried in my neck. His familiar touch and hot breath reminded me of what we already had together.

"Let me stay, Bella, please. We don't have to do anything; I just want to hold you." Riley's words were low and muffled, and that brought me back to the reasons I hadn't agreed to marry him.

"I'm sorry, Riley, no. That's not fair to you. I … I need to do this, I need the time and space to speak to Edward." I wasn't completely unaware of how Riley must be feeling at this moment, but I knew that if I just accepted his proposal, I would always wonder the what if and the maybes.

He didn't ask again, and left shortly after, asking me to stay in touch as often as I could. He reminded me that he loved me and that he would wait for my answer, and I couldn't tell him not to. Maybe that was selfish of me, but I had to know about Edward before I could move on with Riley.

To Riley, I'd tried to sound confident, but inside I was a bag of nerves. Unsure of my reception, I chickened out and decided that I'd talk to Alice first. Checking the time in Forks, I worked out that although it was one in the morning here, in Forks it was only five in the evening. It was a little early as I knew Alice had her own boutique and wouldn't be home for an hour or two yet, so I retired to my room, dragging my suitcase from the top of the closet.

I dithered about what to pack. New York would definitely be cold, but could be either raining or snowing at this time of year. I couldn't help but hope it would snow; it always felt cozy when it snowed. I lost myself for a little while in memories of the first winter that Edward and I had been boyfriend and girlfriend cozying up in his bedroom. Even now, I could feel my face heat at thoughts of making out and rounding third base on his childhood bed, and suddenly I could wait no longer. I had to speak to Alice; I needed her to tell me it was okay to speak to him.

Powering up my sleeping laptop, I logged into Facebook and clicked on messenger. This was the way Alice and I had communicated over the last few years, with both of us having busy lives. I could see that she was active now and started the difficult conversation I suspected this might be.

' _Hey Alice, you there?'_

' _Hi, Bella, how are you?'_

' _I'm good. How are things with you? How's Jasper?'_

' _Everything's fine here. I've not heard from you for a while. What's up? You and Riley okay?'_

' _That's what I wanted to talk to you about. He asked me to marry him tonight.'_

" _Wow, Bella! That's great news. Have you decided on a date for the wedding? I hope you're going to give me plenty of time so I can make arrangements to be there. You are asking me to be your maid of honor, aren't you? Or are you coming back here to get married? It's probably easier for us to come to you, though'_

Even on messenger her enthusiasm came through loud and clear, and I had to wait a few minutes to compose in my head what I wanted to say.

" _Err, I might have told him I couldn't give him an answer right now, and that there was something I still had to do'_

There was silence from the other end of messenger, which I could hear even though it was words and not sound. The green dot told me Alice was still on-line, but the extended period of nothing had me worried.

' _Alice? You there?'_

I waited while the three dots appeared telling me that she was typing, wondering what was taking her so long to get out.

' _I'm here, Bella … Are you sure? I thought you were in love with Riley?'_

' _I love him, Alice, but it doesn't feel the same, you know. Not the same as before'_

' _You mean with Edward'_

I paused for a second, biting my lip before typing my answer.

' _Yes, Alice. My feelings for Edward didn't change just because I left. I wrote to him, you know'_

' _What? You never told me'_

' _I'm sorry. I wasn't sure you'd want to know. It was for nothing anyway. It was returned to me with a note clearly telling me that I was too late and he was with her now'_

' _Tanya'_

' _Is that her name? Doesn't matter—she was very blunt'_

' _But did you actually speak to Edward? You can't have or he would have told me'_

' _I didn't think there was any point after that. If he was with someone else, he'd moved on. It was why I said yes to Riley when he wanted us to be more'_

' _Oh, Bella, why did you never say? Things might have been so different'_

' _The thing is, Alice, I really need to talk to Edward, so I'm going to New York to see him. I've still got his address and I really have to talk to him. I need to know there's no way back'_

' _He won't be in New York, he's coming to Forks. He'll be arriving tomorrow'_

' _Then I'm coming to Forks'_

' _That's perfect, Bella. It's been so long since we saw each other. Have you looked at flights? Can you get here tomorrow? Oh, I'm so looking forward to this. Is there anything I can do?'_

I laughed out loud at her exuberance. I could practically see Alice vibrating and squealing with excitement. Despite feeling daunted at facing Edward and this Tanya, I was beginning to be excited, too.

' _I'll get right on it now and message you as soon as I know what time I'll be there. Mom and Dad don't know yet, either, and I've not even asked for time off at work. It's all come so out of the blue, but I'm looking forward to seeing you and the rest of the family'_

' _Do you want me to tell Edward you're coming?'_

' _It would be better if not, I think, Alice. I really need to speak to him and I don't want him to avoid me. I promise that if he really has moved on, then I won't intrude and spoil his holiday. Are you okay with that?'_

" _Don't worry about that, Bella. I won't say anything until you're ready. I'm sure he'll speak to you because I know he's missed you, and I have, too. Mom and Dad will be stoked to see you again'_

I breathed a sigh of relief. Realizing that I'd been talking to Alice for over an hour, I quickly said goodbye with a promise that I'd text her my flight details as soon as I had them.

I managed to get the last seat on a direct flight from London Heathrow to Seattle. The only trouble was that it left at nine-thirty the following morning and would take ten hours. That meant that I would have to be at the airport at seven-thirty, and since it was already almost three, I felt that it wasn't worth going to bed. Instead, I called Mom and Dad who were ecstatic at the prospect of my visit, and then concentrated on making sure I had everything I needed.

The Uber I'd ordered arrived on time at six-thirty, promising me that I would be there with plenty of time to spare. I could have booked a later flight, but now that I'd decided to go, I couldn't wait to be on my way.

~oOo~

Settling into my seat a couple of hours later, I was more than tired. I'd been awake for more than twenty-four hours, and I had a headache from hell. The flight was full and noisy with children crying and yelling, and everyone speaking at once, and I was grateful that I'd managed a business-class seat, which at least gave me more room. The flight attendant was very kind and provided me with a hot chocolate and a sleep mask as soon as we had taken off, which allowed me to sleep for a few hours at least.

I came awake with a gasp a few hours later from a dream that left me a hot mess. I'd dreamed of the last time we'd been together. His parents had been away overnight and Alice had covered for me, allowing me to tell my dad a small lie so Edward and I could spend some quality time together. Strangely enough, that had been a New Year's Eve, too, along with the last time I'd seen him, wrapped around Tanya, as I now knew she was named.

By then, we'd become comfortable with each other and I was no longer shy at being naked around him. I'd stripped for him and given him a lap dance, which almost had me laughing until I'd seen and heard the evidence of his desire. We'd tumbled onto his bed, making love until the small hours before falling into an exhausted sleep tangled together.

The following day, we'd excitedly talked about going away to college, planning on staying in dorms for the first year so we could enjoy the full experience before sharing an apartment. I'd told my parents of our plan a couple of days later and Edward had done the same. Esme and Carlisle had agreed to help us by covering the security deposit and the first and last month's rent. My mom was perfectly fine with us sharing a home and a bed, but looking back, I remembered the scowl on my dad's face when he heard what we'd planned.

Now that I'd opened that door into the past, I wanted to feel his body against mine. I found my heart was beating a little faster and the butterflies that had been dormant in my stomach had woken and were kicking up a storm at the thought of even seeing him again, let alone anything more. I realized that I had missed him much more than I'd allowed myself to think about, and I was determined that once and for all, Edward and I would be having a completely honest discussion.

I refused to think of him brushing me off, of him marrying this Tanya. I'd have to let him go if he truly loved her, but I knew that I couldn't marry Riley. I wanted to come home for good.

~oOo~

The rest of the flight passed without drama, and although I tried, I just couldn't get comfortable enough to really sleep. My mind was too full of memories to be able to concentrate on any of the books I'd downloaded a few days ago. I'd brought my laptop with me, thinking that if I had the time I could go over a couple of manuscripts that had been passed to me before the Christmas break, but neither of those caught my interest even though I'd enjoyed other work by those same authors.

Eventually, after what seemed a lifetime, the plane touched down ten minutes earlier than the suggested eleven thirty-five on the itinerary. It took forever to deplane, but eventually, I was grabbing my suitcases from the carousel and heading toward the rental car desks. The line for the cars was long, with at least twenty people in front of me. I had almost resigned myself to finding a room for the day, when I recognized the excited squeal echoing through the arrivals hall.

"Bella! Bella! Over here." Her shriek could have been heard by wolves five miles away. I winced, holding my aching head between my hands before turning in the direction the sound had come from, anticipating the small body flying through the air toward me.

"Alice, can you let go, please? I need to breathe, even if you don't." I wheezed and then took a deep breath as she let go and stepped back. I looked behind her to see Jasper, who waved his hand at me lazily.

"Hi, Bella."

"What are you two doing here? I only texted you my arrival time when we landed and that was just an hour or so ago?"

"Oh, we knew which flight you were going to be on and decided to take a half day off and have dinner in Seattle. And even if you hadn't been on this one, we would have just stayed overnight at the apartment. You remember, Bella, don't you? The one Mom and Dad bought years ago; we still have it." Alice finally ran out of air, giving Jasper a chance to speak more than two words.

"It's no problem, Bella. We knew you'd be tired, and a four-hour drive to Forks is dangerous at this time of year, so Alice here persuaded me to treat her to a movie and dinner while we waited for you."

"That's a long way to come for a night out, Jasper, but I'm grateful. I could fall asleep on my feet at the moment. I was actually thinking of renting a room and turning up at home for dinner. At least I'd be refreshed and awake, right?" A huge yawn escaped me at that moment, showing just how tired I was.

"Well, now Jasper can drive and we can sit in the back and gossip. And if you need a car while you're here, you can use my car and I can get a ride with Jasper when I need to. It all works out fine, Bella, doesn't it?"

Alice clapped her hands, far too bouncy for the fact that I felt it was the middle of the night, so I agreed without argument. Jasper picked up my bags and she grabbed my arm to drag me in the direction of the parking garage.

The car was a familiar one; Carlisle's Mercedes, though it was a newer model, so I knew I was in for a comfortable ride home. 'Home'―the word even sounded right, and I knew I would be staying; the whys and hows could wait until later.

Jasper stowed my bags in the trunk while Alice and I climbed in the back. She settled herself right beside me. "We can chat now, Bella." I looked inquiringly at her husband, who was sliding behind the wheel and starting the car. Jasper grinned at us in the rear view mirror and I raised a questioning eyebrow at her. "Don't worry about him, I've told him everything." She looked at him fondly. "We have no secrets, and he would never share anything I told him unless I said it was okay. Whatever you say to me will stay with us."

I sighed with relief at not having to censor anything, knowing how insistent Alice could be, and settled back into the comfortable seat and fastened my belt. I must have been absolutely dead beat, because I didn't even remember leaving the garage when I woke. Stretching, I looked for signs to work out where we were.

"Still two hours to Forks, Bella." Jasper looked at me in the rear view mirror, his voice quiet. "You feeling slightly more human?"

"Better, but I could do with a rest stop and some coffee or soda."

Jasper drove for another five minutes and then pulled into a dimly lit gas station. He exited the car to add fuel and nodded at the small store, where I was able to use the facilities and wash the sleep from my face. Feeling a little brighter, I entered the store, grabbing a few sodas and some chips to tide me over until we reached my parents' house. It struck me then that I'd have to look for somewhere to live and a job; I doubted I could live with my mom and dad for long―I was used to my independence.

I met Alice at the counter where she was just doctoring three coffees while she stood yawning and Jasper was paying the counter clerk. She calmly added my choices to theirs and we made our way back to the Mercedes for the rest of the journey.

Settled in the back seat and a little more awake, I apologized to Alice for falling asleep on her. She just brushed it off. "That's absolutely fine, Bella. Now," she said as Jasper started the engine and pulled back out onto the highway. "Tell me more about why you couldn't give Riley an answer."

"Riley's been pushing me to move in with him, so when he arranged that fantastic date with dinner at the Ritz, tickets to Les Miserables and then a private carriage at the London Eye, I knew something was up. And yet, I was still surprised when he got down on one knee. The moment he did I knew I had to speak to Edward, and I just ran."

"What did Riley say to that?"

"He turned up at my apartment a couple of hours later and asked me outright why. God, I'm so glad it was a private carriage; he was crushed, Alice, but he called it straight away after I'd explained about what happened when I left. He asked if I was still in love with Edward, and I couldn't lie to him."

"That can't have been easy; for him to hear or for you to say."

"No, not easy to say, but I knew right away it was the truth. At the time, I told myself that I was just making sure that the past stayed in the past, but the further away I got the more I knew that I would not be able to marry him at all. A part of me loves him, but a much greater part is so tied to Edward and I never even realized it."

"You looked happy though, Bella. We saw the pictures on Facebook of you and Riley."

"Do you know if Edward saw them? There were some of him with T … Tanya on your page, though I resisted looking at his." I shrugged. "They looked close." I stopped for a few seconds and then blurted out, "Is he really happy, Alice? If he is, then I don't want to ruin things for him."

"I've not spoken to him about you in a long time. Of course, there were conversations at home and when Edward visited―" she looked at me apologetically "—with Tanya, they both heard about how you were doing in Cambridge and then in London. We talked about you traveling, too, so he wasn't in the dark."

The car was quiet after that as both Alice and I became lost in our own thoughts. I wondered if he even remembered me, and what happened when she told him about the letter or my visit.

"I've already told you about the letter, Alice, but I also flew to New York to see him." I paused to gather my thoughts and continued to explain. "It wasn't long after I graduated, just when Riley managed to find me a position with the family business. I wasn't sure if I wanted to stay in England at all. I was feeling homesick and I missed Edward. I saw them―together in Times Square, New Year's Eve. They were wrapped around each other when the clock struck twelve, but I still went by his apartment. I wanted to hear him say he was happy, that he'd moved on; then I'd be able to do the same."

"What did he say when you spoke to him?" Alice's hand on my arm was sympathetic

"That's just it, I never did get to speak to him. Tanya came to the door, blatantly showing me what they'd been doing. She told me he was hers and it was too late; I'd lost him."

"What a bitch," Alice exclaimed indignantly. "She had no right to speak for him. You need to have this out with him, Bella."

The rest of the journey sped by in almost silence with only a few murmured words between Alice and me. It was almost four when Jasper pulled up outside my parents house and I hauled myself stiffly from the car. The front door flew open and Mom raced down the path and enfolded me in her arms. That one action brought me to tears, and I felt at last that I was home.

When a sob broke through my restraint, Mom drew back. "What's the matter, Bella? Are you okay?"

I gulped and through the tears, said, "I will be, Mom." I hugged her again as Dad strolled after her and I was enfolded in a huge hug from them both. "I will be," I whispered.

~oOo~

** Last Chances **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: And Edward is taking a chance ...**

 **I love the response from everyone, and each and every one makes all this late night writing so rewarding.**

 **My thanks to MeteorOnAMoonlessNight for her beta skills**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of Twilight no matter how many wishes I sent to Santa, nor how good I tried to be in this last year**

* * *

 _ **Edward**_

After Tanya left, I managed to get a late afternoon flight from JFK to Seattle, though adding the drive would get me home around eleven tonight. I wasn't due back to work until January third, and I figured that it was best to include a return flight, though I wasn't sure I even wanted to be here in New York.

It was already past midday so after booking a rental car I pulled my suitcase down from the top of the closet and added warm clothing. Forks wasn't quite as cold as New York in winter but it was almost always wet so I packed what I would normally have worn at home. It was strange how even though I'd lived in New York for eight years, I still called Forks home. Now that I'd made the decision to go I felt happier, despite the acrimonious parting from Tanya earlier.

Lastly, I picked up the worn, drawstring bag from where Tanya had dumped it last night, and checked that its contents were still okay. The glaringly empty Tiffany box lay upturned beside it. _Might have known she'd take it,_ I muttered suppressing a shudder at the what had been, a narrow escape; definitely worth the cost of the ring.

The taxi drive to the airport was more eventful than the flight, traffic being nose to nose most of the way. I took the opportunity to try to speak to Alice and unfortunately only managed to get her voicemail. I really wanted to talk to her about Bella, but maybe it was better that I wait until I got to Forks; she'd be at Mom and Dad's over the holiday period, and I could speak to her then and maybe sound her out about where Bella was in her life. I even toyed with the idea of taking some vacation time and making a trip to England to speak to her face to face, though the hospital wouldn't be keen to grant me time off at such short notice.

Thankfully, I'd been prepared for the long journey and booked the taxi for three hours before my flight, arriving just in time to drop off my bag and head to the departure lounge with just my backpack. I did manage to get in a couple of hours of sleep, but kept waking from remembered memories of Bella and me.

Before I knew it we'd landed and everyone was pushing and shoving to get off as quickly as possible. I waited until almost last and then collected my suitcase and made my way to the rental car desk. It didn't take long for me to be on my way and I arrived home just past eleven as I had predicted.

As I drew into the parking circle outside the house, the front door opened to emit Mom and Dad, who looked as if they had waited up for me. "Edward." Mom stepped up to the car as I opened the door and folded her arms around me. Leaning down to kiss the top of her head, I could feel the welcome in her touch.

Dad was close behind her, pulling both of us in for a long hug. "I'm so glad you're home, son. I've missed you― _we've_ missed you." Both drew back at the same time.

"How long are you staying?" Mom asked while Dad popped the trunk and grabbed my suitcase before catching up with Mom and me.

"At least until the day after New Year. I have to be back at the hospital on January third, but I'm not sure what I'm going to do then." I shook my head. "I'm not sure of anything."

"Whatever you need, son, we're here for you." Dad's hand settled on my shoulder as we walked into the house; my home.

I sat in the kitchen drinking Mom's special hot chocolate and talked about the hospital and how crazy my hours were. Dad asked me if I'd decided on my specialization. "I'm leaning toward pediatrics, though I do love the fast pace of the ER." As always, he encouraged me to gain as much knowledge in both of those, not once mentioning his own path. We didn't touch on the subject of Tanya or why I'd decided to come home a few days earlier than planned.

Eventually, as I rested my forehead on the cool kitchen counter, Mom nudged me. "Come on, Edward, why don't you get some sleep? I'm sure you need it and everything always looks better when you're rested." That was the closest she got to saying that she knew something was up.

Lifting my head, I nodded and rose to my feet. A quick kiss to the top of her head and another hug from my dad, and I headed wearily up the stairs to my childhood bedroom. After drawing the curtains closed, I fell across the bed fully clothed and into a deep sleep, only waking as the faint morning light began to show through the curtains.

A quick look at the clock on the nightstand told me it was early yet, but I was absolutely starving. I showered and decided not to shave today, dressing in sweats and an old band t-shirt I found in the drawer. Finally, I headed downstairs to the smell of frying bacon and hot coffee.

"Morning, Mom."

"Good morning, sweetheart. You're up early. Did you sleep well?"

I stretched and then opened the refrigerator door, grabbing the orange juice carton and slugging back a few mouthfuls before a swift slap to my arm reminded me that slobbing out at my apartment was fine, but my mother expected better manners.

"Sorry," I said sheepishly and reached for a glass from the cabinet, filling it to the brim before replacing the carton in the fridge.

As I seated myself at the breakfast bar, Mom put a plate full of eggs and bacon and fresh pancakes in front of me, ruffling my hair as she had done when I was living here. "Coffee?" It wasn't really a question as she filled a mug and placed it on the bar next to me.

By the time Dad came downstairs I'd devoured half of the food on my plate. He took the seat opposite me, unfolding the newspaper the same as he'd always done. The room was quiet, not uncomfortably so, but for the sound of cutlery on plates, satisfied murmurs about the food and the rustling of the pages of the newspaper as my parents swapped sections. It was so reminiscent of my teenage years that I was transported back in time in my head, and when the doorbell rang, I had a hard time shaking the thought from my head that it would be Bella.

When it was only a delivery guy who needed a signature for a parcel, I was actually disappointed. I poured another coffee for myself and topped up Mom's while she waved Dad off to his final work day until after New Year's.

She returned to her seat and launched straight into a conversation I knew was coming. "So what's up with you and Tanya? And before you protest, I can tell something isn't right, so spill," she demanded.

I gave a small sigh, but at the look she gave me over the top of her reading glasses I launched into the events of the previous day and what had led up to my epiphany.

"Tanya and I are over," were the first words I uttered out loud, and surprisingly, it didn't hurt at all. "She found an engagement ring." At my mother's gasp, I hastened to add, "I hadn't proposed, and no, it wasn't Granny Cullen's ring. I bought one for Tanya a few weeks ago, figuring that it was the next logical step. We went to dinner at a great restaurant where she proceeded to tell me what I should be doing career-wise. I hadn't even taken the ring out with me and that should have been my first clue that I didn't really want to marry her."

"Edward, surely that's something you'd thought about before you bought the ring? Logically proposing? That's hardly romantic or passionate, is it?"

I shrugged, knowing that she was right. "I guess so, but I'm stubborn like that, and she's been nudging me about moving in and taking our relationship to the next level, and somehow I found myself saying 'why not?' Anyway, when we got home I was getting changed and she found both rings and just made an assumption. Before I knew it we were engaged without me even asking."

"But, Edward, why on earth didn't you say something?"

"I was lost for words, really. I know, I know." I laughed. "Not like me, right? Anyway, we, or rather _she_ , drank most of a bottle of champagne I'd bought at the same time as the ring and ended up passed out in my bed. She said some things that had me thinking so I stayed on the couch and we had it out in the morning. Turns out Bella both wrote to me and came to see me in New York some years ago, and Tanya said nothing about it to me. She told Bella to get lost."

Feeling so much lighter now that it was all out in the open, I took a deep breath. "So I'm back here because I need space and time to think of what to do next, and if I'd stayed in New York, it's more than likely Tanya'd be knocking on my door sooner rather than later."

"What about Bella? Have you spoken to her?"

I shook my head. "No, it's probably too late. Last I heard she was with someone, but I do know that I deserve to love someone as passionately as I d-did Bella, and Tanya is just not that person." Mom narrowed her eyes a little and I was sure that she'd picked up my little slip, but she let it go.

After a sandwich for lunch, I spent the afternoon in my room drifting in and out of sleep, remembering the times Bella and I had spent right here on this same bed, making out and more. I was grateful that everything that had gone down between us eight years ago hadn't touched this space, or sullied those memories. When I finally surfaced, it was to the smell of the evening meal drifting through the house. It had been a long time since I'd had a home-cooked meal, and preparing something for myself just wasn't the same. Tanya had always been a rotten cook, and I wasn't a lot better.

Still tired, as much emotionally as physically, I decided to retire to my room again after dinner and I fell asleep watching a movie. The following day started bright and clear, although cold, and the weather forecast was for snow sometime in the next twenty-four hours. I knew it was unlikely to spoil the New Year's Eve celebrations; Mom was way too prepared to ever let that happen.

Mom's New Year's Eve bash was legendary. She'd thrown the huge party every year in my memory—though I had missed a few in recent years—and was known for inviting half the neighborhood. With a catered buffet and as-much-as-you-could-drink bar, and with fireworks timed to start as the clock struck the first note of the midnight hour, it was usually the talk of the town.

The morning brought Emmett and Rose, who were now married. Coming home with me one summer, Emmett met Rose, and that was all she wrote, as they say. As soon as he graduated he'd moved to Forks, and he and Rose had bought Waylon Driver's old car workshop. They turned it into a thriving business with Emmett as the business brain and Rose as the hands-on mechanic. It worked for them. Although things were still, and probably would always be, a little frosty between Rose and me, I was happy for them.

I spent the day running errands, tidying up the decorations and the garden and setting up the fireworks with Emmett. The party was set to start at seven-thirty and seven o'clock found me showered and dressed in a ridiculous christmas sweater Mom insisted I wear. Paired with black jeans and my usual sneakers, I was comfortable and actually looking forward to the evening.

As usual, there were far too many people to fit into the house, even though the huge doors separating the living and formal dining room had been opened up. A heavy marquee had been set up in the garden with a covered walkway lined by space-heaters, leading into the heated space where a temporary dance floor had been laid down for those who wanted to dance.

Almost three hours into the evening, I'd caught up with old school friends who'd stayed in Forks and was thoroughly tired of being accosted by every female under the age of thirty-five, and a few well beyond. Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory, the Tattle Twins, were still unmarried and both convinced that they had a shot with me, but I couldn't stand either of them, even less now than at school. Eventually, I managed to escape to the kitchen where I found Alice and Jasper whispering to each other.

"Hey, you two, I didn't hear you arrive."

They both whirled at my voice, looking guilty, though I had no idea what would have caused it.

"Oh, hi, Edward. How are you?" Alice stepped away from Jasper, who shook my hand. "How are things in New York? Where's Tanya?"

"Er, she won't be coming―we broke up. Listen, Alice, can we talk please―about Bella―I'd like to know how she's getting on and what she's doing now?"

I knew Alice didn't really like Tanya, but she'd always been polite to her. Still, the beaming smile that appeared on both of their faces was surprising.

"It's not a good time right now, Edward. Why don't you give me a call in the morning and we can catch up?" I thought she'd have more to say but neither her nor Jasper looked inclined to elaborate, and disappeared into the living room. I looked quizzically after them, confused at the slight brush off, but decided that there wasn't much I could do right now anyway, so I shrugged and let it go. I figured I'd have time later to get the reason behind the grinning faces, and what I needed to know about Bella out of one or the other of them.

Turning to return to the living room, I caught sight of Jessica and Lauren standing just inside the door watching for me and decided that I couldn't take another second of their inane chatter. I grabbed a soda from the kitchen and stepped outside the front door where I could hear the muted sounds from the back garden, but could be on my own for a while.

It had been snowing, but the clouds had cleared a little, leaving a circle of stars above the house. A full moon filled the space with light and bounced off the settled snow, giving a sharp look to everything. Suddenly, I had the urge to get out of here and I knew the place I needed to go. It was fortunate that I'd only had a couple of beers, wanting to keep my wits about me with the Tattle Twins being out for heaven knows what. I stepped back inside the door to shove my feet in my boots, grabbing my coat and the keys to my dad's old truck. Managing to maneuver it out of the garage and between the parked cars, I set off for the narrow dirt lane that would lead to our meadow.

The night was so bright I could have easily driven without lights, and I found the opening easily. I parked under the trees where the snow wasn't as thick as it was at the house. Finding a flashlight from the glove box, I stepped out into a world of white silence. Without the sound of the engine I could clearly hear the sounds of the party all the way from here, and set off on the well-known path toward the meadow where Bella and I had spent most of the last year before college.

It took only a little longer to get there, the path only having a light dusting of snow except where a fallen tree had allowed the snow to reach the ground and settle. Within twenty minutes, despite the wet starting to leak through my boots, I stepped out through the trees into the open clearing. My eyes were immediately drawn to the other entrance to the meadow, and I had to blink a few times before I realized that I wasn't seeing things.

Somehow, Bella was here, at the place we'd always been our happiest; where I'd told her how much in love with her I was.

~oOo~

** Last Chances **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Another instalment and now back to Bella. I hope you enjoy this one as much as the last 4.**

* * *

 _ **Bella**_

Although I was dead tired, the two hours sleep I'd managed in the car revived me enough to eat a small meal and drink some tea; coffee would only serve to keep me awake right now. I yawned all through the general chat about what had been happening in Forks―not that it was much―over the last couple of months. Dad said that it had been quiet apart from a few bear sightings, and Mom talked about the kids in her kindergarten classes. Most of them were the children of those who attended school at the same time I had, and had never escaped the town to a new life.

Although Mom never said anything, I knew she wished that I'd found someone to settle down with. I didn't yet want to broach the subject of Riley's proposal so I managed to bypass any conversation about my life unless it was generalities. I begged off at eight, wanting nothing more than a shower and a long sleep.

Dad had lucked out; although he'd worked from Christmas Day until today, he was off for New Year's Eve and the following day. We'd have ample time to catch up and for me to tell them both what had gone down only twenty-four hours ago; it seemed like a lifetime already.

While Dad fetched my suitcase from the hall where Jasper had left it, I headed up the stairs to my old bedroom. Opening the door was like being transported back in time. I had come back here a few times with Riley, but he'd always had to stay downstairs on the sofa, so this space still belonged to Edward and me.

Grabbing a couple of towels from the hall cupboard, I passed Dad on my way to the bathroom, leaving him to dump my suitcase on the floor beside the bed. I took the quickest shower known to man, not bothering to wash my hair since I'd be doing it all over again tomorrow before the party. Within thirty minutes, I was curled up under the comforter dressed in one of Edward's old t-shirts I'd found in a drawer. Though it didn't smell of his scent any longer, it felt nice against my skin. I don't remember dreaming at all, but I slept for over sixteen hours, waking just about lunchtime the following day.

I cleaned my teeth and washed my hands and face before rummaging in my suitcase for clean sweats and a top that wasn't too wrinkled. I promised myself that I would unpack a little later and brushed my hair into a low ponytail before wandering downstairs to find coffee and something to eat, in that order.

Dad hadn't returned from work yet, but Mom was sitting at the kitchen table with a hot drink and a magazine in front of her.

"Afternoon, sleepyhead. I thought you'd never wake. Do you want tea or coffee, or maybe hot chocolate? And something to eat?"

"I must have been more tired than I thought." I yawned widely, making my eyes water. "Can I have coffee please, Mom, and a sandwich?"

"Coming up," she said, rising from her seat and opening the refrigerator door. I watched as she poured me a coffee and placed it directly in front of me, and then turned back to gather the makings for a cheese sandwich. "You didn't say why you decided to visit so suddenly, Bella." Her back was to me when she launched straight into a conversation I wasn't sure I was ready for.

I leaned my head on my hand, my elbow on the table, and took a sip of the hot coffee while I worked out what and how much I wanted to say. She left me to my thoughts for a few moments, but all too soon she put the sandwich in front of me and took her seat again, cocking her head to one side the way she'd always done when I was a teenager and she was waiting for me to talk.

I groaned and brushed a hand over my face. "Do we have to do this now, Mom?" I could hear the whine in my voice and knew that it probably wouldn't do any good; I'd have to spill or she'd not stop until she got what she wanted.

"Riley and I broke up." I realized that, although I hadn't actually said those words to him, it was true. Even if Edward had moved on, my answer to Riley would be no.

For a second surprise flashed across her face, followed by what looked like satisfaction. Nevertheless, her voice was even when she spoke again. "What happened?

I looked down at the table, moving the sandwich around on my plate, my appetite suddenly gone. "He proposed." Her gasp had me looking up again, and I hurriedly continued. "The moment the words were out of his mouth, I knew I couldn't do it; I couldn't marry someone I only half-loved. It wouldn't be fair to him or me."

She looked at me shrewdly. "And you came to this conclusion because?"

"I'm still in love with Edward."

The look she gave me then was all-knowing. "True love doesn't die, Bella. You can move on after it but there isn't always another." She stopped and rose to refill her cup. "What about Edward? Have you spoken to him?"

"I'm planning to, and that's part of the reason I came back. I need to speak to him face to face; I need to know if there's anything left of us." I swallowed past the sudden lump in my throat. "If he has moved on then, I'll just have to move on, too."

"If either of those is true, what are you planning to do? You have a job, an apartment and a life in England." I knew then that she wanted me to come back to Forks or at least the States, and up until now she'd said nothing, believing I was happy with the life I'd built. With my declaration I'd raised hope, and I could now see it very clearly in her eyes.

"I spoke to Alice. She told me that Edward was planning to be in Forks for New Year, with … with Tanya, his girlfriend. So I'm determined that, this time, I will get a chance to speak to him."

"You came to speak to him before." It wasn't a question but I nodded anyway. "We're going to Esme and Carlisle's party tonight. You're welcome to come along, of course, they'd love to see you. Is that when you'll speak to him?"

"I hope so," I said, shrugging again. "If not, then New Year's Day for sure. Either way, I want to come home; home to Forks. Of course, I don't know if I can stay here; I might have to get a job in Seattle and move there, but for now, I want to stay here. Would that be okay with you and Dad?"

"Of course it is, Bella. We'd love nothing more, as long as you're sure. You've built a great career in London and I don't want to see you lose that, but yes, I want you home." She swallowed back the tears, brushing the errant one that drifted from the corner of her eye. She stood and walked around the table, stooping to hug me tightly.

"Eat your sandwich."

Suddenly feeling lighter, I tucked into the sandwich and then made myself another coffee. Stepping out onto the back porch, I turned on the heater and took a seat on the old swing. Edward and I had spent hours out there talking and quietly making out, always with an ear out for Dad who would come and check on us from time to time, though he never did manage to catch us doing anything untoward. It was a simpler time; before graduation, before thoughts of college and before stupid scholarships derailed our relationship. I wallowed for a while, wishing that things had been different; that I'd made a different decision. As the night chill increased and the temperature dropped, I pulled back from such maudlin thoughts. I would see Edward soon, and I would get my answer.

I returned indoors, deciding that now was the time to take the first step toward changing my life. Powering up my laptop, I typed up my notice of resignation and emailed it to the human resources department. I also emailed my landlord to give him notice, although I knew it would cost me the deposit I'd given and I would probably have to pay the rent from the end of my tenancy until the end of the three months' notice required in my lease.

Much as I wanted to have a clean break with Riley, I knew that had to be done face to face; he deserved at least that, so I closed the laptop and headed to the kitchen to see if Mom needed any help with preparing dinner. We spent the next hour or so just talking and reconnecting, until Dad stepped through the front door.

"Anyone home?" It was the same question he'd called out every day on his return from work. He rounded the corner into the kitchen, grinning at the two of us elbow deep in preparation and washing dishes. "Nice to see you home, Bella."

Mom smiled at him and told him to wash up because dinner would be ready in twenty. The same way he'd done for the last twenty-five years, he placed his gun in the safe, hung up his jacket, and trudged upstairs to change.

I set the table in the kitchen while Mom added the finishing touches to dinner. We talked about the Cullen party the following day, this leading me to tell Dad that Riley and I had broken up.

"You sure about that, Bella? I thought you loved him."

"I did … do sort of love him, but he asked me to marry him and I knew right away that I didn't love him the way a fiancée loves the man she agrees to marry, or a wife loves a husband."

Dad made a sound in his throat. "Still Cullen, then?"

I stared at him in surprise. "How did you know?" I whispered.

Dad put down his cutlery and wiped his mouth with his napkin before throwing it on the table. He stood to retrieve a can of beer from the refrigerator before sitting agan. "I always knew you loved him; I just wasn't sure it was good for you. I didn't want you to give up on your dreams, and I knew that scholarship would give you a chance to fill them." He paused to take a long swig. "I'm sorry I persuaded you to go, but I thought I was doing the right thing at the time; I thought you and he would make it if your love was strong enough. I didn't bank on him being selfless enough to give you up, or your pride preventing you from fighting for him."

The room was totally silent for a few minutes as I digested what he'd told me. Eventually, I placed my hand over his. "It wasn't your fault, Dad. You were only doing what you thought was right; it wasn't up to you to make it right between Edward and me, that was all on us. Maybe I can put it right now, maybe I can't, but I need to at least try."

Mom cleared away the dishes and eventually Dad just nodded his acceptance and left the kitchen, taking a second can of beer. A few minutes later the sound of a game filtered through from the living room. We washed the remaining dishes in silence, and eventually I made myself a cup of hot chocolate and headed to bed after calling a goodnight to both.

I lay in my childhood bed remembering the times Edward had climbed through my window. It was a wonder he never fell or broke a bone, or that my Dad had never caught on to what we were doing; although I was sure that Mom knew, she'd never said a word. I fell asleep to thoughts of Edward, nightmares of him and Tanya laughing at me as I told him I was still in love with him mixed with pictures of him taking me in his arms and professing his love for me.

The following day, Mom and I took a trip into Port Angeles to find something to wear to the party. I found a red wrap dress that tied at the side, showing a reasonable amount of cleavage, the length falling to just above my knees. Alice's text of 'go Bella' confirmed that it was totally acceptable and I added the cost to my credit card along with the price of a pair of three inch heel pumps that made my legs look long and slim.

Eight o'clock found me in my room after showering and washing my hair and shaving in all the right places. I had no illusions of anything happening later on, but I knew if I felt sexy that it would build my confidence and I needed that protection for my talk with Edward. I was prepared for Tanya's beauty and determined that it wouldn't affect what I needed to do.

I dried my hair and used the curling wand I found in my closet to give my natural waves some definition, then added some slightly smokier, darker eye make-up than I would have usually worn. Nude lipstick finished the picture and I walked carefully down the stairs to find Mom and Dad waiting for me as the clock struck nine.

"Wow, Bella, you look beautiful; doesn't she, Charlie? Everyone will be surprised to see you, I'm sure."

My breath was coming quickly and my heart was beating a little faster at the thought that I'd be seeing Edward soon. "You go on ahead, please. I need to calm down a bit, so I'll follow you shortly, okay?"

"If you're sure, Bella? I've kept the truck serviced for you and I put chains on earlier today, so you'll be safe."

"Thanks, Dad. I won't be far behind you." I smiled at both of them and stood on the porch as they took Mom's car and disappeared around the corner toward the Cullen's house. I looked out the kitchen window as I drank the water I'd taken from the refrigerator, and watched as the snow swirled in the light wind.

On a whim, I grabbed a coat from from the hook beside the back door and stepped outside the house onto the back porch. I watched as the falling snow began to lessen and eventually stop, leaving a deafening silence behind. From where I stood I could see the head of the trail that lead to our meadow and I had a sudden urge to see it again. Slipping my pumps off, I borrowed a pair of Mom's boots and, closing the door behind me, stepped off the porch into the ankle deep snow. It was cold but not unbearably so. I left footprints in the virgin snow of the yard as I walked toward the dark gap between the trees. The sky had cleared and the moon appeared, giving the snow-covered trees and bushes sharp outlines and reflecting its light off the ground.

Stepping under those trees was another step back in time along a path I knew blindfolded. The snow was much lighter here and the going easy, and it took twenty minutes for me to reach the edge of the clearing; our meadow.

My eyes were immediately drawn to the other entrance to the meadow, and I had to blink a few times before I realized that I wasn't seeing things.

Somehow, Edward was here, at the place we'd always been our happiest; where I'd told him how much in love with him I was.

~oOo~

** Last Chances **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Finally they talk ...**

* * *

 _ **Bella**_

Each of us walked toward the other, through the thicker snow in the clearing. Without uttering a word, each step we took brought us closer together. We met in the center, our arms lifting as one to encircle the other. I didn't have to ask any questions and neither did he; the ever-present electricity was still there, tingling along my skin and reaching into my heart. From the look on his face he was feeling the same.

"Bella." My name was almost a whisper on his lips as the heat of his breath washed over my face. "You're here."

"Edward." Before I could say more our lips met, his head and mine slanting to deepen the kiss I'd been waiting eight years for. Eventually, running out of breath, we parted, my eyes landing on his green ones that glittered in the light of the moon.

"I needed to know―" I began. His fingers pressed against my lips, preventing me from finishing what I wanted to say.

"Would you let me explain first, please?"

I nodded in agreement, only now noticing that the sky had clouded in and snow had begun to fall again. Edward pulled a flashlight from his inner pocket and took my cold hand in his warm one, leading me back under the trees to the fallen log we'd used many times when we needed to be here, despite whatever the weather conditions at the time.

He brushed off the small amount of snow that had managed to find its way to the surface and we took a seat as close to each other as we could get; shoulder to shoulder, hip to hip, and knee to knee. Taking my hand in his again, he turned his face to mine.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I told the worst of lies when we last spoke; I loved you then and I love you now. I didn't want you to go, but I could see how much it meant to you. It was your dream to travel, and I couldn't follow you. That's why I told you to go; I was so afraid that you'd leave me behind that I lashed out and told you to go when it was the last thing I wanted you to do. Can you forgive me?"

"You hurt me badly, Edward, but I never stopped loving you. I eventually found the courage to write to you, and I came to see you. Seeing you with her―Tanya―broke my heart all over again. She told me I was too late, that you were hers."

Edward nodded. "I know, she told me a few days ago. I promise I didn't know before, and I wouldn't have turned you away."

Covering the hand that held mine, I hesitated before asking the most important question. "Where's Tanya? Is she with you?"

His hand brushed the hair back from my face. "She's in New York; we're over. She lied to me and she kept you from me. So I left and came here to think about what I wanted to do with my life. I knew I wanted to get in touch with you, but I was worried that you'd moved on." His voice grew quieter. "I saw the pictures of you and Riley."

"He asked me to marry him a few days ago." Edward's sharp intake of breath had me hurrying on. "I couldn't give him an answer and told him there was something I had to do. I fled back to my apartment and he turned up an hour or so later, wanting an explanation, so I eventually had to come clean and tell him about you. He accused me of still being in love with you."

"Was he really right? Did you come back here for me?"

I could feel the wide smile on my face, and stood, keeping hold of his hand. "I did, though I never expected to find you here. I was actually on my way to your parent's house to look for you. Even if Tanya had been here, I was prepared to push through her to get to you. Come on, we should go; our respective parents will be wondering where we've gotten to."

At that moment, I could hear the sound of the shouted countdown from the Cullen house, indicating that it was almost midnight. I was determined that the last lips I kissed this year and the first lips I kissed next year would be his.

Dumbfounded, I watched as he dropped to his knees and drew a tatty drawstring bag from his pocket. "Bella, I have always, and will always, love you. Though we have been apart for many years, you've always been in my heart. Will you marry me?"

My hand flew to my mouth, trapping in the Alice-type squeal that threatened to appear. I could see that Edward was absolutely serious, and for a minute I couldn't find one coherent word. His face was calm as he waited for his words to sink in, and for my answer.

"Yes." The single word hit my hand, muffled, and Edward cocked his head to one side, patiently waiting for my answer. My hand dropped to my side. "Yes." This time the word was louder and reverberated around the clearing. I cleared my throat and said it again, watching his face light up with excitement.

When he stood and pulled me into his arms, I burrowed into his warmth, suddenly aware of how cold the air around us was. Shivering, I pushed his sweater up and slid my hands onto the warm skin of his back.

"Oh, my God, your hands are freezing." Arching his back, he grinned. "Nothing's changed, has it? If I remember rightly, you always had cold hands and feet."

"Well, you know what they say, don't you?" I grinned back at him as he shook his head. "Cold hands, warm heart. And my heart is definitely warm for you."

His hold tightened on me. "I'd forgotten how cheesy you could be." He stooped and kissed me again. "And I love it, and you. Come on, your parents will be wondering where you are. Shall we head back to my house?"

"I have to admit that I'd like you to myself for a while, but Mom and Dad were expecting me to follow them a while ago. Since you're missing, too, hopefully they'll have guessed that I'm with you. And if we're going to your house to tell everyone the good news, I guess you'd better give me that ring."

Chuckling, Edward pulled the drawstring bag out of his pocket where he'd tucked it and tipped the ring out into his hand. "Do you like it?" he asked almost shyly. "It belonged to Granny Cullen and has been passed down a few generations now. I've been carrying it with me for years, ever since my dad passed it to me. We can get something else if you'd prefer."

"Nope, this is perfect. It's beautiful and full of the history of love. It's exactly what I would have chosen for myself." He slid the ring onto my finger, where it fit perfectly. "Let's go, fiancé, I want to show it off."

We managed to get back to the truck without mishap, pulling out onto a road covered with more snow. Taking it slow, we eventually arrived back at the house, waiting as a few people left before parking Carlisle's truck back in the garage.

Sitting in the truck for a few minutes, looking at Edward, I was filled with the need to make sure he was actually here. _Thank goodness for bench seats_ , I thought randomly as I maneuvered myself between his body and the steering wheel and straddled him. His smirk told me he approved and his lips met mine, licking along them and asking for entry. I gave myself over to him, allowing his touch to carry me away, until a knock on the window beside us brought us both out of the moment.

Turning to look, we were somewhat surprised to see Mom, Dad, Esme, and Carlisle peering at us. Mom and Esme were grinning like loons, waving their fingers at us.

Edward wound the window down, smirking at them. "Is there something we can help you with?"

"Well, we did wonder where you'd gotten to, Edward." Carlisle shook his head and smirked. "Why don't you come inside?" His eyes alighted on the ring on my finger, where my hand was curved around Edward's jaw, but he said nothing, only cocking his head the way Edward had done earlier. It really was like father, like son.

Carlisle and Esme stepped back and headed toward the house. "You could have let us know, Bella." Dad sounded aggrieved, but the wide smile on his face told me he was fully aware of who I'd been with, if not exactly where we'd been.

"Don't listen to him, Bella. I knew as soon as I saw Edward leave that you and he would be together." Mom nudged Dad and pulled him away toward the house, leaving us to finish our interrupted kiss.

Eventually, I had to lean back away from his lips to take a breath, though his lips continued down my throat and along my collar bone, sending shivers through my body that had nothing to do with the temperature. The heat between my legs was only rivaled by the hardness he was pressing against me; I could feel how much he was affected, too.

"We need to go inside, Edward." The words were practically moaned, belying the need to be closer to him; I'd missed him so much more than I'd realized. While I was surrounded by his warmth, I was reluctant to step outside and return to reality. "Everyone's waiting for us." He wasn't letting up, and I began to rock against the bulge in his jeans.

His hands dropped to my hips, moving my body to create more friction as his lips found mine again. Wrenching myself away from them was difficult, but there was no way I wanted our reaffirmation to be a dry hump in the front seat of his dad's truck. "Edward," I pleaded. "Not here."

He stilled and dropped his head to my shoulder. "Damn, you're right. I'm sorry, I got carried away." He took a deep breath and lifted his head to look directly at me. "Let's go, then."

I unwound myself from his body and slid back into my seat, breathing out a long sigh. Hopping out of the truck, Edward trotted around the front and appeared outside my door. I sat still, remembering how he'd always insisted that I wait for him to help me out of his car. This time was no different, and he took my hand, leading me out into the snowy yard and to the house, his arm firmly around me.

"Bella?" Riley's voice rang out, breaking the calm that surrounded the two of us, and I knew it was time to face him.

~oOo~

** Last Chances **


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: The penultimate chapter and everything becomes clear ...**

* * *

 _ **Esme**_

I was absolutely ecstatic to see Bella and Edward together again. They both looked so happy and a little flushed; it was so obviously the right thing for the both of them, and it was something I'd hoped would happen ever since they went their separate ways all those years ago.

I'd watched my beautiful son practically shrink in front of me, coming home less and less. I knew he sort of blamed us for not supporting him to persuade Bella to stay here in the States, even though he never asked her, either. In all good conscience, neither Carlisle nor I could take that sort of responsibility for his life, never mind hers. She'd won that scholarship, and if I was being honest, I kind of thought she should take it. Not that I'd wanted them to be apart; far from it. I knew he loved her the moment he first brought her home after school.

Unfortunately, he had a warped sense of responsibility and pushed her away, breaking up with her instead of coming to an agreement that they'd do the long distance thing. It would have been hard, but I know they would have made it work.

Then he met Tanya, and though I'm sure she is a lovely girl in her own way, she just isn't good enough for Edward. In all conscience, it wasn't my place to tell him who he should have a relationship with, especially since the fiasco with Bella, but Tanya was definitely not _the one_.

Instead, I prayed for a miracle.

And it seemed as if my prayers had been answered when we found them wrapped around each other in Carlisle's truck; it warmed my heart through and through. Now everything was back on track.

Renée, Charlie, Carlisle, and I retired to the kitchen to open another bottle of wine and finish up some of the snacks that had been left by the vultures—oops; guests. We'd barely settled with full plates and glasses when loud voices from the front porch penetrated as far as the kitchen. "What the?"

I rose from my seat and headed along the hallway to the front door, the voices getting louder still. Opening the door, I saw Edward and Bella standing side by side with their arms around each others' waists, and beyond them I could see a young man waving his arms around.

"Is everything okay, Edward?" I stepped onto the porch and around them to see who was shouting. He turned his head slightly, but his attention was pulled away from me to listen to what the young man was yelling.

"How could you do this to me, Bella? I thought you were coming here to settle your past so we could be married. I came here to surprise you and find you wrapped in someone else's arms."

"I'm so sorry, Riley. I've gone about this all wrong. I truly was coming here to speak to Edward, but things have developed since then. Honestly, I was planning on speaking to you in a day or so when I returned to England―to explain―"

"Well, I'm here now, so explain it to me now." The young man looked angry, but hurt flashed across his features, too.

I stepped forward, ready to invite him inside, when a taxi practically slid around the corner and came to a halt just behind this Riley. The rear door opened and Tanya unfolded herself from the back seat, stooping to tell the driver to retrieve her bags from the trunk.

"Tanya? What the hell are you doing here? I thought we'd said everything there was to say the day before yesterday?" Edward sounded confused.

"Oh, Edward, darling. That was just a little tiff, and I didn't want my fiancé to spend all of New Year's on his own." She stood straight and walked toward the house. "So here I am. Can you pay the driver, please? Oh, good morning, Mrs. Cullen," she said as she walked toward me. "I'm so sorry I'm late. I couldn't get an earlier flight." She pulled the glove off of her left hand and extended it toward me, showing me an ostentatious, but garish, engagement ring. I know I didn't want Edward to marry Tanya, but I honestly thought he had better taste than that―thing.

I looked at Edward, mystified as to why he'd been wrapped around Bella, clearly with an engagement ring on her finger―though nothing official had been said―and yet here was Tanya, also engaged, it would seem. I raised my eyebrow at him.

I could see Bella's confusion and something like hurt crossed her face, but his arm only tightened on her waist, drawing her closer, no doubt giving her reassurance.

"Tanya," he said evenly. "I thought I made myself perfectly clear back at the apartment. What didn't you understand when I told you that it wasn't fair to marry you, when I explained that I still had feelings for Bella." He said the words looking directly at Bella.

"Oh, that. Just pre-wedding jitters, Edward. You know we're perfect together, and I am wearing the ring you gave me."

"Then you'll need to take it off. I can't marry you, Tanya, because I've asked Bella to marry me, an hour or so ago, and she has made me the happiest man alive by agreeing to be my wife." He leaned down and gave her a kiss more suited to privacy, but I couldn't fault him for showing Tanya exactly where she stood.

"You're engaged?" Riley's voice was soft. "You accepted his proposal without answering mine?"

Bella loosened her hold on Edward and stepped carefully down to stand in front of him. She really was the nicest girl, and the most perfect one for Edward. Tanya scowled at her and took a step up to where Edward stood.

"I did come here to get some answers, Riley," Bella began. "I'm sorry, but things happened so fast that I didn't get a chance to speak to you face to face to tell you the truth. I never meant to hurt you, but I hadn't even really been honest with myself until yesterday. I've always loved Edward, and marrying you would have been the worst kind of betrayal to you." She looked down before taking a deep breath and finishing. "I did love you, too, but it's always been _him_."

A screech split the silence that followed Bella's declaration. "He's _mine_. I told you that six years ago." Bella flinched as Tanya stepped toward her with a raised fist. Riley pulled Bella behind him as Edward jumped down the three steps to stand beside Riley.

"No, Tanya, I'm not yours. I never really was. I've always been in love with Bella. I'm sorry if I hurt you, but I never led you on; I was truthful with you." Edward's voice hardened. "Just in case I haven't been clear: I'm engaged to, and will be marrying, Bella." He looked at Riley apologetically and stepped back beside Bella, once again pulling her into his side.

Carlisle had been busy and had replaced Tanya's bags back into the taxi, and now held the door open for her. Ripping the ring off and throwing it in Edward's direction, she screeched and stomped back toward the car, scowling around at each of us before disappearing inside. Carlisle handed some cash to the driver, who nodded and turned the car, heading back the way he'd come.

"Riley, it's nice to meet you, despite the circumstances. It's highly unlikely you'll get a taxi tonight, so you're welcome to stay here. I hope that won't be too uncomfortable for you." He looked so lost that I couldn't just leave him out in the cold.

He nodded at me and picked up the bag at his feet, looking toward Bella who confirmed that she was fine with my offer. Charlie and Renée stepped back from the doorway and disappeared inside, Carlisle following Riley and me, leaving Bella and Edward outside, together, as it should be.

~oOo~

 _ **Edward**_

"That went well," I said, turning to Bella and pulling her back into my arms.

"If you consider me breaking Riley's heart as going well, I guess so." I could tell that she was already beating herself up about the pain she had caused him, albeit unintended.

"Bella." I lifted her chin gently with my fingers until she was looking directly at me. "He would have been heartbroken no matter when you told him. I know you planned on returning to England to speak to him, but he preempted that by coming here―of his own free will. He had to know." When she looked a little unconvinced, I kissed her lightly. "Don't beat yourself up; if you love me, his pain was inevitable."

She leaned her head against my chest. "I suppose so," she muttered quietly.

"I didn't expect Tanya to turn up, either, and yes, I am sorry you had to listen to that shit she spilled. I promise you that when I left New York, she'd have had no illusions about me calling it all off. I told her I couldn't marry her―not that I ever had a chance to actually ask."

Bella lifted her head to look at me in confusion. "You didn't ask her? Why did she think you were engaged, then?"

"She found the ring and made an assumption. I plied her with alcohol trying to find a kind way to let her down, and when she'd had a little too much, she let slip about the letter and your visit. I never knew about either of them, and it was in that moment I knew that I didn't love her enough to marry her; you were the one I wanted. Before I left New York, I noticed that she'd left Granny Cullen's ring―no surprise there; she always hated it―and the one she'd assumed I was proposing with was gone. I definitely wasn't surprised that one was missing. I knew she'd taken it, but I figured that if that was all it cost me to have her go quietly, I got off lightly. Well, she proved me wrong there."

"She's fucking delusional, then." This time Bella laughed and pulled me close enough to kiss me again.

An idea crossed my mind and I blurted it out before I could second guess myself. "What do you say we get out of here? I've no doubt there are rooms at the hotel and I really, really want to make love to you without my family or Riley hearing us. We won't be quiet, I promise you."

"Sounds like a plan, but won't they be worried about us?"

"We can call or text them to let them know where we'll be when we get there. Come on!"

Bella didn't hesitate for more than a minute before taking my hand and pulling me back to the garage and Carlisle's truck.

~oOo~

** Last Chances **


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Final chapter - and where would we be without them renewing their connection.**

 **Hands up if you would like a futuretake - I have one in the works but it's likely to be a week until it posts.**

 **My thanks to MeteorOnAMoonlessNight for stepping up at the 11th hour to beta for me - I couldn't have done it without her. She has my absolute heartfelt thanks for her help over the last year. Unfortunately I still have no idea where to put my commas.**

 **I've been absolutely blown away by the feedback you've all given me; it shows that we're all romantics at heart**

 **Thank you for every single review, follow and favorite.**

* * *

 _ **Epilogue**_

Edward drove to the hotel in town, thankful that he didn't know the face behind the reception desk. The last thing he and Bella needed was the gossip mongers talking about them before they were ready to let it slip that they were engaged.

The whole way, Bella's hand had rested on his knee with his large warm one covering hers. Never had he been more thankful for his dad's truck, with its bench seats and automatic shift, allowing her body to be as close to his as possible. Her other hand found its way under the edge of his sweater and her fingers were against the skin of his stomach. With each movement she made those muscles contracted and his body shivered with anticipation, his cock hardening.

Much as he wanted her, he knew they had to have some privacy and time to talk about the future, which was the reason they were here rather than at her house or his. He knew they'd get precious little privacy at either. His mom had invited Riley to stay overnight, and while he felt for the guy, he wanted to make love to his fiancée without interruptions or having to be quiet.

Bella leaned against his arm, warmer now that she'd put on the matching Christmas sweater to his; though neither had any idea how it found its way into the truck―both suspected his mom was responsible. There was a comfortable silence in the cab, the drive almost silent on the snow-covered roads.

The room was not especially luxurious, but the furniture didn't matter as long as the bed was clean and comfortable. Throwing their coats across the bed on the far side of the room, they toed off their snow-covered boots. Seated beside each other, the two of them were a little unsure of the next step; each waiting for the other to make the first move. It had been a long time since they'd been in this position.

As always, Bella was the brave one, moving to straddle his lap. "Let's begin where we left off, shall we?" she murmured against his lips before attacking them, her tongue immediately demanding entrance to his mouth. In less than a minute, his cock was back to being a steel rod.

Edward's hands were back on her hips, pushing her down against his cock, and she was already rocking her clit against the rough fabric of his jeans. When her rhythm was established his hands slid under the edge of her sweater and over the warm skin of her back, taking it up with them. Leaning away from his lips for a second, she lifted her arms as he swiftly pulled it over her head, leaving her hair in a static halo around her head.

Her dress was next to go; just a simple pulling of the tie at the side of it allowed him to unwrap her from its confines. Bella reciprocated by insisting that his sweater should also come off, forcing him to let go of her for a few seconds to drag both undershirts and sweater off at the same time. Eager to feel her skin against skin, Edward reached around and unclasped her bra, sliding the straps down her arms and off, dropping it to the floor beside the bed, leaving her in just her panties and thigh-high stockings.

Before his lips could land back on hers, she cleared her throat. "Wait, wait, just a second, Edward. Let me call my parents and let them know where we are. Then," she smiled wickedly. "We have all night."

He agreed, letting her up so she could fetch her phone out of the pocket of her coat. Returning herself to the same position, straddling him, she called her house number. Edward's lips closed around her nipple just as her mother answered. "Bella, are you okay? You sound strange." There was laughter in her mom's voice.

"I'm fine, Mom, really." She had to put her hand over her mouth for a second as Edward sucked her nipple harder, biting gently at the hard nub and flicking his tongue back and forth over it. A wicked smile formed on his face while Bella struggled to speak evenly. "Just wanted―" she took a breath in, "to let you know―" and let it out in a small gasp, "that Edward and I are staying―"

He knew he was taking her beyond her limit and stopped for a second, taking pity on her lack of ability to speak coherently. "At the hotel in town. We'll see you sometime tomorrow, okay?" Her glare only caused his smile to widen, and she was determined to get him back for his teasing. Hearing her mother laugh knowingly, Bella blushed.

"You're lucky it's me answering and not your father, Bella." Her mother's laughter echoed down the line as she said goodnight and hung up.

"I'll get you back for that." Bella handed the phone to Edward, laughing. "Call your parents, and let's see how you manage to talk when you're under pressure." As he called his house number she wrenched open the button fly on his jeans and blew a hot breath over his boxer-covered cock.

She could hear Carlisle's voice when he answered the phone and drew the material away from Edward's cock, licking from base to tip, and then enveloped him with her mouth. "Hi, Dad."

His voice rose in a not so manly squeak, and even at this distance she could hear the amusement in his dad's tone when he answered, "Who is this?"

"It's me, Dad." Edward's voice was a little strangled as Bella took his cock deep into her mouth again, then drawing back and sucking hard. A quietly whispered 'fuck' had her smiling, too. Payback was grand!

"We … we won't be back tonight. Bella and I are staying in the hotel in town. We need to talk." Bella swallowed his cock again, sucking hard on the way up, swirling her tongue around the head and dipping into the slit, already tasting his pre-cum.

"Yeah, yeah, see you tomorrow." Edward hung up, his dad's laughter abruptly cut off. "You vixen." He launched himself at her, pushing her onto her back, his fingers remembering all those places on her body that elicited the most delightful laughter. "You liked making me squirm like that, didn't you?"

His fingers were relentless, tickling her mercilessly until eventually, breathlessly, she cried, "Uncle! Uncle!"

His fingers stilled on her body, giving her a chance to push him into his back again so she could draw his jeans and boxers down and off over his feet. She couldn't resist pumping his cock a few times in passing. He hissed and arched his back in pleasure, closing his eyes.

She reached into the back pocket of his jeans to retrieve his wallet, digging into it and withdrawing the three condoms she found there before dropping them to the floor with her dress. With a mile wide grin, she called him on them. "Sooo," she drew the word out. "You thought you'd get lucky tonight, did you?"

"No, no, it wasn't like that," he protested. "It's a habit I've had since―" his voice lowered. "Since you and I were together. I'm clean, though―we're tested at the hospital on a regular basis. I've always used them with―her."

It was her turn to cock her head to one side. "You never trusted her." It was a statement, not a question.

He shrugged. "I guess not, though we never even had the conversation. I'm okay with using them―"

"No, it's fine, I'm on birth control, and―we always used them. I don't think it was a matter of trust, though, he just didn't want any surprise children."

As she threw the condoms on the floor, Edward sat upright pulling her toward him until she was straddling him again. "Let's not discuss the past. Right now, I want to make love to you."

All humor was forgotten as their lips met again, his arms pulling their bodies together skin to skin. Bella shivered at the contact, drawing away from his lips to breathe as his wet kisses on her heated skin ignited a yearning in her belly; a coiled spring of anticipation.

Eventually, her brain remembered where she had been a few minutes ago and she pulled away from him a little, pushing him back down before shimmying her body down his thighs. She rubbed her now wet panties over his length before moving back again, leaning over him to take his cock into her mouth again.

Edward's hands were in her hair, holding it away from her face so he could see what she was doing to him. The sight was almost too much for him, and his cock hardened even more, pre-cum again leaking from his slit. Groaning out loud, he closed his eyes, letting her hair fall against his skin. The feel of it brushing over his groin and thighs was erotic; heightening every movement she made.

His hands gripped his own hair instead as his hips rose of their own accord, his body remembering just how good her mouth felt around him.

He knew he was close when he felt that familiar tingle run down his spine and his balls tightened. "I'm gonna come if you don't stop, Bella." Edward's grunted plea only made her redouble her efforts, pushing his cock deeply down her throat. There was no way he could hold back any longer, and his hips jerked upward, his cock pulsing as he came. "Oh God, Bella, oh God," he called out as she sucked hard, pulling another spurt of cum from his now sensitive cock.

Breathing hard, he lay still, waiting for his body tremors to subside and his breath to even out. Bella laid her head on his thigh, really turned on by the way he lost control, her hand stroking his skin.

"Fucking hell," Edward eventually managed to say, causing Bella to giggle at his exclamation. After a few minutes, he was again able to move. "Your turn," he said, "Come here."

Bella moved up the bed until her head was sharing the same pillow. He gathered her into his arms, his lips meeting hers, tasting himself as his tongue dipped inside its warmth. For a while, the kisses were enough, until his heart began to beat wildly again. His cock had already begun to harden again, but he wanted to taste her, too.

It was his turn to push her onto her back, his kisses touching on her throat, his tongue swirling around each nipple in turn, sucking hard and blowing on the now wet skin. Leaving a trail of damp skin from his licks and kisses from her heart to her navel, eventually his mouth hovered over her panty covered pussy. Sucking on her clit through the material had her hips pushing against his mouth, begging for attention. His fingers slid inside, the backs of them brushing over her hot skin, dipping inside her for just a second before he pulled back onto his heels.

He rested her ankles one by one on his shoulders, his hands drawing her thigh-highs down her legs, smoothing over her skin which pebbled under his touch. When her legs were bare he leaned forward, slipping his fingers into each side of her panties and drawing them down her legs. He dropped them on the floor with the rest of her clothes, leaving her exposed to his gaze.

When they had first been together, Bella had been a little shy, but she had become so much more confident over the years, and instead of closing her legs as she would have done previously under his penetrating gaze, she widened her legs, arching her back in invitation.

Edward groaned at the sight of her bare pink pussy, wet with the desire he'd caused. Laying on his stomach between her legs, he pushed them open further, blowing on her clit and watching it pulse. He parted her lower lips and traced her clit with his tongue, feeling her pussy clench around his fingers almost immediately.

She was so wet that sliding two fingers inside her was easy. Finding her g-spot, he sucked her clit into his mouth; his tongue flicked it quickly from side to side before he drew back and nipped each thigh before returning and swiping his flattened tongue over the pulsing nub.

Wanton moans and groans were coming from Bella's mouth and she was no longer really in control. Drawing her legs up, she rested her feet on his shoulder, allowing her legs to fall open wider. Her hands gripped her hair and then landed in his, pulling his mouth toward her pussy, rocking and grinding her clit against him.

"So good, Edward, so good," she panted, her breath coming quick, along with almost continuous moaning. "Don't stop, please, I'm gonna come." Her movements became more pronounced, rocking harder. Edward doubled his efforts, his fingers rubbing against her g-spot in time with his tongue. He was fully hard again and his hips rutted against the sheet below his body. "Oh God, Edward, I'm coming." The last word was almost stuttered as her body jerked, her hips grinding against his tongue, her pussy clenching around his fingers.

His movements slowed, small licks eliciting pulses through her clit until she released his hair. Now it was her turn to whisper 'fuck' while he grinned and kissed his way back to her mouth, sucking at her nipples on the way. Each time his tongue or teeth came in contact with her skin, a small aftershock flashed through her body until his mouth descended on hers in a searing kiss.

Edward settled his body between her legs, smiling at her when she finally opened her eyes. "Hi," was all he whispered.

His cock was a steel rod as he slid it over her sensitive clit, drawing back and dipping just the tip inside in short strokes. Every time he withdrew, her body reached for his, needing to feel him fully inside her.

"Stop teasing," she whispered. "Fill me with your cock."

Withdrawing completely, Edward hefted himself up on his arms, looking down at where they were almost joined. Her legs came up around his waist, reaching for him, and unable to resist for another second, he slammed his cock deeply inside her. His throat gave out a guttural groan almost without his permission, as Bella clenched around him and cried out, arching her back, thrown into a second orgasm.

Unable to stay still, his thrusts were wild and hard, withdrawing all the way before reseating himself as far into her as he could. It was his turn to mutter 'so good' as his hips pistoned fast, her cries of his name urging him on. No thoughts came to mind, his body pure sensation.

Bella could feel her muscles begin to clench, her sharp, shallow breathing causing her fingers and toes to tingle from lack of oxygen. Every nerve ending seemed to center in her belly and clit as her third orgasm approached. His cock felt so familiar as it filled her over and over again, driving both of them over the edge.

A wash of pleasure began, starting deep inside her, and radiating outward along her arms and legs. Her nipples swelled, as did her clit.

Edward's head hung down as he watched his cock withdraw from and then disappear inside her again and again. Single mindedly, he chased his own orgasm, still fully aware of Bella's pussy beginning to flutter around him. Looking up at her face, he could see the film of perspiration forming on her skin from her belly to her forehead, and the goosebumps that heralded her orgasm, warning him that she was almost there.

Allowing his body to sink down onto hers, he placed his elbows on the pillow on either side of her head. Her eyes opened, drinking him in, and her arms slid from his biceps to the back of his neck, tugging at the shorter hairs. The feel of her hands where they had always belonged, spurred him on; the slight pain had always had an effect on his libido. She pulled his mouth to her and their lips connected, not quite kissing, just breathing each other in.

His thrusts slowed a little, his pubic bone rubbing against her clit with every movement until she was gasping, clenching every muscle almost too tightly for him to move. Within seconds she had dragged him with her; his orgasm rushing over him as he came for the second time.

They lay connected for some time, while their breathing slowed and their heartbeats synchronized. Edward groaned as he felt his softened cock slide out, even though he never wanted to disconnect from her again. Shifting his body, he lay on his stomach beside her, his head turned toward her face. He slung his arm over her body and whispered, "I love you, Bella. Always."

Running her hand over the skin on his arm, Bella smiled at him, repeating his words. "I love you, too, Edward. Always. I never stopped."

~oOo~

Sometime later, when they'd showered together, they climbed into the bed, covering their bodies with the comforter. In the darkness of the room, Edward lay as close to Bella as he could, her back to his chest, his arms pulling her as tightly to him as he was able.

Moving her hair to one side, he kissed her neck. "I don't want to be anywhere you aren't, Bella. I love you so much."

"I feel the same, Edward, but I have to go back to London at least for a while."

His heart dropped a beat and then picked up again, faster than before. "What do you mean? You are coming back here, aren't you?"

"Of course I am. I can't be apart from you, either. I love you, too." There was silence for a couple of seconds that felt like much longer to him. "I'd already decided that whatever happened between us, I couldn't marry Riley, it would never have worked between us, and unfortunately it took a proposal to shake me out of the fog I'd been living in. I'm moving back here to Forks for the moment, until I've found another job and somewhere to live. I've already sent my resignation to my boss and terminated the tenancy on my apartment. All that's left to do is to sort out and ship my personal things."

"Oh, thank God. For a minute there, I was working out how I could arrange to come to England with you."

Bella giggled at his obvious relief.

Edward leaned up on his elbow, looking down at her. "I think I was in the same fog, Bella. I should have been brave enough to find you and speak to you earlier. I've wasted so much time."

He kissed every inch of skin he could reach before continuing. "Of course, you could always come to New York with me until I've finished my residency." He held his breath while he waited for her answer. When she said nothing, he quickly added, "Tanya never lived in my apartment, but I'll replace the bed, and we can replace the sofa. You can change whatever you want, or I can give up the lease and rent another apartment, or we could even buy one, if you'd prefer."

When she had been silent for minutes, he lay on his back behind her. "Say something, Bella."

"I think that sounds like a perfect solution, Edward." Bella turned over and draped herself over his body. He lifted his arm over her shoulders and pulled her close to his body. "When do you have to go back?"

Edward breathed out, only now realizing that he'd been holding his breath. "I have a night shift on January third, and a flight at ten that morning."

"Then you know where I'll be, don't you? Right there with you. I'll arrange for a moving company to ship my personal belongings to your apartment; I have all I need right here."

Acceptance and relief seeped into both of them as they became aware that despite the long gap, despite the problems that had kept them apart, that they were finally on the same page. Edward would finish his residency and Bella would find a job, and they would decide on their future together.

Half an hour later, Bella spoke up. "Edward, we didn't get to tell them our news properly." Her voice sounded like she was pouting.

Edward let out a small laugh. "I know, but I think they kinda guessed, don't you? Let's not worry about it until tomorrow, okay?"

He could feel her smile against his chest. "Sounds like a plan. Since we have no clean clothes with us, we can both do the walk of shame, together, and tell them face to face."

~oOo~

The End

** Last Chances **


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Final chapter and futuretake**

* * *

 _ **Futuretake**_

 _ **Bella**_

The door slammed and the sound of keys hitting the bowl on the hall table echoed through the apartment. The noise jolted me out of edit mode, and I dropped my red pen beside the manuscript I had been going through for the last three hours. I still preferred the old fashioned method for my initial edits; it felt more immediate and helped me to get into the story the author was trying to tell.

I stretched, leaning back in my chair and feeling the bones in my back ease from where I'd been hunched over as I concentrated. Cool arms slid over my shoulders and around my neck, and involuntarily I leaned my head to one side to accept the hot kiss Edward planted on that sweet spot under my ear.

"Hello, love." His soft voice and hot breath wafted over my skin, followed by goosebumps and hardening nipples. His touch never failed to arouse me. "Have you finished working?"

"Yup, I've already spent four hours on this manuscript, so I think I'm done for now; I'll pick it back up again when your family has gone back to Forks. You don't have to go back to work for a few days, do you?"

"Hmm, I've got a whole four days off. It took a little trading, but it will be worth it. When are we due at the restaurant?" I shivered as he blew on the damp skin he'd kissed.

I opened my eyes as his arms slid from my shoulders. Edward moved between the desk and the chair and placed a hand on each of the arms, trapping me. His green eyes, even though they were tired, twinkled in the low light from the room. Glancing beyond him at the clock, I answered him, "Not for another three and a half hours; it's four o'clock. Dinner is booked for seven-thirty and everyone is meeting us there."

My eyes traveled over his beautiful face; the messy hair, which no doubt he'd spent all day running his fingers through, and down to the green scrubs. My favorite color on him. His knowing smirk pulled a matching grin from my face as I leaned forward and captured his lips with mine. "We have time then, hmm?"

Standing, I managed to catch him off balance and pushed his him until his ass leaned back against the hard edge of the desk. His hands thumped down on either side of his thighs, my hands pulling at the drawstring waist of his scrubs. "Commando, Dr. Cullen?" I asked, finding him half-hard already.

"You know me. I'm the proverbial boy scout; always prepared." His grin widened until my hand gripped him tightly, his scrubs falling to the floor. A low groan issued from his throat and his eyes drifted shut as my hand smoothed over the velvety soft skin that covered the hard steel core.

"And what were you expecting?" Half seated on my desk, Edward was at just the right height for my mouth to reach his face. Bypassing his lips, my teeth grazed over his Adam's apple. Swallowing, he lifted his chin to give me more space and my tongue followed my teeth.

"I … hmm … wasn't expecting anything." His answer was strained and already slightly breathless as I sped up the movements of my hand.

"I think you're avoiding the truth, Edward. You have no shoes, no socks and no boxers on; I think you were. If not expecting, you were hoping and ready." My hand stilled. "Tell me or I might just stop."

All too quickly the tables were turned as Edward deftly slid his arm around my waist and laid me back on the desk. Kissing me senseless before sliding off my sweats and underwear, his hands pushed his t-shirt, I'd donned that morning, up by body and baring my breasts. "I admit it, it's all true. Hmm, no bra," he murmured against my nipples before engulfing each in turn in his mouth.

I had no answer, too busy giving in to feelings instead. Within minutes his head was buried between my thighs and it wasn't long after that I was virtually screaming his name, his hair clenched hard between my fingers.

"Oh, God," I gasped. "You're so good at that." His face appeared over mine, a smile pulling at that corner; giving me that crooked smile. "I love you."

Helping me up, he lifted me into his arms and headed toward the shower, where we each made sure the other was as clean as possible, before getting dirty all over again.

Edward had just finished a forty-eight hour shift in pediatrics, having finally declared his speciality. While he napped away an hour, I dried my hair and finished up my make-up, remembering back to almost a year ago.

Despite all the difficulties, New Year's Day three years ago, we had finally managed to be on the same page. I hadn't realized how much I had missed him for the eight years I'd been in England, and I was only sorry that our reconnection had hurt Riley; he didn't deserve it.

Now it felt as if I had everything I'd ever wanted. I'd always had my parents in my corner, even when I'd been thousands of miles away, but those miles had still created a distance. After Riley's proposal, I'd hightailed it to Forks, scared; I needed space and time, but most of all, I realized that I'd never stopped loving Edward, and it would have been unfair to marry Riley with those feelings still inside me.

I'd also realized that I'd missed my family more than I'd allowed myself to feel, and that rush of emotion had changed the course of my life.

"Bella?" Edward's sleepy voice broke through my thoughts. "What time is it?" He was always the same; he'd rather ask me the time than open his eyes one second before he wanted to.

"Almost six o'clock, and I've booked a taxi for seven. You have time for a quick shower if you want."

"Can you come here, Bella, please?"

I sighed, shook my head and smiled to myself. He was so transparent. "Not on your life, Cullen, I'd like to be on time. So, no, I can't. I'm sure you can manage without my help."

"But I have something I need help with. _Please_ , Bella."

I put down my mascara brush and wrapped my robe a little tighter around my body. I was giving him no encouragement, or we'd be very, very late. I stood in the doorway between the bathroom and the bedroom, looking at a sleepy, dishevelled Edward; the best Edward. My favorite Edward. Oh, who am I kidding; I loved _every_ Edward.

"What could you possibly need help with, Edward?"

"I have a condition that only you can help me with." He'd fallen asleep in just his towel, which he now pushed away, showing me his 'problem'.

"Very funny, Edward. How on earth can you still be horny?"

Crawling to the end of the bed, he stood and stalked toward me buck naked. "I always want you. I haven't seen you for forty-eight hours." He stepped close to me, his lips seeking mine, and as always I melted into his kiss. However, I was determined that we wouldn't be late. I pulled away―not without difficulty―and moved past him into the bedroom, determined to get dressed now, before he had a chance to change my mind.

"Alice and Jasper will be here later; we should take advantage of an empty apartment."

Turning toward him, I tried to put on a stern face, but Edward pouting was almost too enticing. I hid my smile. "They'll be here for four days Edward. Just four days. You won't die without sex for four days, and besides, I'm sure they won't be concerned if we're loud. They certainly are. Come on, get dressed, please."

Edward dropped the act and pulled me into his arms. "You're right, Bella. This is our last New Year's in New York so let's make the most of it." He kissed me lightly and then strode toward the bathroom. "I think I will take that quick shower."

I shook my head at him. He was incorrigible, but I hadn't regretted following him to New York for one second. I'd managed to get on the same flight as he had three years ago and we'd spent the six hour flight cuddled together, talking about the logistics of my move.

~oOo~

 _Mom and Dad hadn't wanted me to leave; they'd just gotten me back, but they sent us both off with their blessings. Of course, Esme and Carlisle were ecstatic that we'd found our way back to each other and approved of our plans._

 _After a tearful goodbye to my parents at Seattle airport, Edward made a suggestion. "I could move my residency to Seattle or Forks," he offered. "You're giving up a fantastic job in London for me, and I'm willing to compromise."_

 _I'd shaken my head. "That's not necessary, Edward. Part of the reason I stayed in England was because I was afraid of running into you with Tanya. I don't think I could have come back from that, so I stayed with Riley. Deep down inside, I knew I didn't love him the way he did me, but I buried it."_

~oOo~

Edward and I had discussed his residency, going over the pros and cons of each of his preferred specialities. In the end, pediatrics had proved to be the more enticing one, though I had a pretty shrewd idea that the future that would bring had a bearing on his choice. Whatever residency program he chose, he worked very long hours, but pediatrics would lead to more time together in the future.

The first three months were difficult. I just couldn't get over the idea of Tanya being in the same apartment. I knew she'd slept there, and despite replacing the sofa and the bed, she still lurked in corners. In the end, Edward had come home with some rental options from a local agent and we'd relocated to our current apartment. It had one more bedroom and a small office space as well as a great kitchen. It was closer to the hospital but on the opposite side of Central Park, and having no association with Tanya, I immediately felt so much more comfortable.

Riley's family company had contacted me shortly after I'd made the move to New York; they didn't want to accept my resignation and offered to allow me to work remotely. I didn't feel comfortable with that at all, and refused to even consider it. I did manage to find a few freelance jobs, but it was slow and I was grateful I had some savings.

Edward, of course, said it wasn't necessary for me to work, but there was no way I could let him pay for everything. I'd be bored and I didn't want to resent him. While I was looking for the right position, I received an email from Riley.

 _Dear Bella_

 _I ought to be angry at you. Angry for leading me on for years, angry for leaving me. But, actually, I'm glad. I came to find you though in my heart I knew the answer before you put it into words. I want you to know that even though you broke my heart, it meant that I was in the right place at the right time to meet the most beautiful, wonderful girl._

 _Her name is Bree Tanner; she was in the seat next to me and within thirty minutes, she had me laughing and almost forgetting about you._

 _We're taking it slow for now, and I'm making sure we're on the same page, but I really think she's the one. Don't be offended when I say I feel so much more with her than I did with you, although that's not meant to hurt you._

 _I realise now that, had you accepted my proposal, our marriage would have been built on a lie and would have failed spectacularly. So I'm grateful to you for your courage in reaching out to Edward and truly following your heart._

 _Anyway, that's not the main reason for me contacting you. My grandfather has told me that you refused to rescind your resignation. Let me tell you, he wasn't pleased and seemed to think it was all my fault. Thanks for that!_

 _But seriously, I understand why you couldn't stay, but I hate to think of you throwing away the advances you made with the company. So, I have included a list of would-be authors who actually came to us from the States. They're not authors we have refused to represent, and it'll be up to you to decide if they're worth taking on._

 _There's also a list of contacts you might need to be able to set up your own publishing company. And before you protest and say you can't, you are the most capable and brave person I know. So get to it, Swan, and send a wedding invite to me and Bree when you're ready for that step._

 _I still love you, but not in the same way. Now it's as friends, and in time, I hope you feel that way, too._

 _All the Best_

 _Riley_

I hadn't looked back since then. Out of the authors Riley had sent, four proved to be worth signing, and that was only the beginning. After three years, the company I'd set up was doing well, though for the moment I used the office at the apartment as my business base. Eventually, I'd have to rent somewhere, but for the moment, this was enough.

~oOo~

"Are you ready?" Edward's arms snuck around my waist, his lips on my neck where my hair had left it naked. "You smell delicious. You sure I can't persuade you to be late?" His hot breath wafted over me, giving rise to familiar goosebumps.

Sliding out of his arms, I turned to place my hands on his chest. The heels I was wearing allowed my lips to taste his, but I pulled away before he could deepen the kiss. "I'm sure," I said. "Your parents and our friends only get to visit once a year, so we are leaving as soon as the taxi gets here. You can have me all to yourself later, okay?"

His theatrical sigh was interrupted with a buzz from the entry phone. As he headed toward the entry hall, I added my keys, phone and wallet to my purse, and followed him to where he was already holding out my coat for me to slip into.

He was the epitome of handsome with his black pressed trousers and jacket, white shirt and skinny black tie, all topped by a camel cashmere coat. I almost said 'let's stay at home' but decided not to give him any more ammunition to seduce me.

The taxi was waiting at the curb, idling in the cold air. Edward held the door open and helped me inside, then climbed in and closed the door before giving the driver the address of the restaurant.

Twenty minutes later, we had checked our coats and were being ushered to a table in an alcove. The restaurant was still decorated from Christmas with wreaths, Christmas garland and lights twined along the bannisters on the staircase leading to the upper dining room, making the room look warm and inviting. Alice and Jasper were already seated, giving their drink orders to the waiter.

Catching sight of us, Alice leaped to her feet, almost running around the table. She engulfed me in her arms, hugging me tighter than her stature said she should be able. "Bella, it's so nice to see you." She took one step back. "Looking good; New York agrees with you."

Turning to Edward, she hugged him, too. "I've missed you, too, Edward. You don't visit us enough." She pouted and then grinned when he opened his mouth to protest. "It's okay, I forgive you." Kissing his cheek, she returned to her seat while Jasper and Edward man-hugged, and then Jasper and I exchanged a light hug.

"Where are the others?" I asked when we had both taken seats. The restaurant had provided us with a large oval table, enough for the ten people expected. Alice and I were seated next to each other, with Edward on my other side.

Our parents were staying at a nearby hotel, within walking distance. A text from my mom told me that they were on their way. "Have you heard from Emmett and Rose?" Alice asked.

I shook my head. "Nothing, but you know how they are. They're always late."

Edward smirked and muttered, "See, we could have been late, too."

Jasper laughed quietly. "Yeah, they haven't been on time for years. There are only so many excuses they can give for not being able to keep their hands off each other."

The waiter returned with Alice's red wine and Jasper's Corona, and waited for Edward and me to give him our order. Before he could leave, Renée and Esme came through the doors, bringing Charlie and Carlisle with them along with a flurry of snow. After depositing coats and outerwear at the coat check, they were shown to the table, greeting each of us in turn.

"It's wonderful to see you, Bella. You're looking beautiful this evening." As always, I blushed lightly at the attention from Carlisle. He had a way of making me feel like a tongue-tied teenager.

"She always looks beautiful to me." Edward brushed the back of his fingers over my cheek, dropping a light kiss after his touch.

"You're just hoping to get lucky later, bro." Emmett's voice boomed a little as he and Rose approached us.

"Shut up, Emmett, you're embarrassing them," Rose whisper-yelled. "Sorry, Bella, his filter hasn't improved with age." After greeting the rest of the group they took the remaining seats, ordering their drinks from the very patient waiter.

Our server handed out menus and left everyone to make their food choices while conversations flew across the table, ranging from flights to jobs to decorating houses. Christmas and New Year's in England had never been bad, but it felt so good to be with family.

Of course, Alice and I had remained friends throughout all of that time, although our telephone conversations had become few and far between. She had been the one to keep me up-to-date with Esme and Carlisle, and she had occasionally mentioned Rose. I wanted to reconnect with her but, although we chatted on messenger at odd intervals, our friendship was never quite the same after what I saw as her betrayal.

I had to admit to myself that it was mostly stubbornness and pride on my side that kept me angry for a long time. I felt that she should have stayed out of the discussion about England.

We finally had it out about six months after Edward and I moved in together. We'd gone back to Forks for Edward's birthday and, of course, everyone was invited. With all the goings on at New Year's, somehow we'd missed them totally, and at the time I wasn't too concerned.

Rose was the brave one that day. I sort of avoided conversations with her, but she wasn't prepared to let it go on any longer. So she confronted me at the Saturday barbeque, and I remembered back to that day.

" _Bella, we have to sort this out, please. I want our friendship back the way it was. I know that we're not Cullens, but Edward and Emmett are close friends, so we're likely to be in the same places. I don't want it to be awkward like today has been."_

" _I know, Rose. It was a long time ago and I feel like an idiot for letting the distance between us grow. I was so heartbroken after breaking up with Edward, I just wanted to cut all ties that would remind me of him. If I'm honest, part of me blamed you and my dad for persuading me to take the scholarship, but I've forgiven him. He thought he was just doing his best for me, and I should've seen that you did that, too."_

" _Well, I was jealous of you, too. You had Edward_ and _this wonderful opportunity, and there was me, going nowhere. I promise, I didn't set out to take sides. When Edward broke up with you, I was shocked, but I persuaded myself that it was on him if he couldn't deal with a long distance relationship. I can see now that I should've stayed completely out of it; it wasn't my place to tell you what you should do―I should've just been there for you to talk to. I'm so sorry."_

" _I'm sorry, too, Rose. I can admit now that taking the scholarship was right and I would have missed a great opportunity if I hadn't gone. There was a lot I would have missed out on, but I should've talked to Edward first. It was my pride as much as his that kept us apart for so long, and no one is to blame for that except us."_

" _I've wished for a long time that I'd handled it differently, but I didn't, so here we are. Now that you and Edward are back together, do you think we could be friends like we used to be? I've missed you."_

I'd agreed immediately, and we'd spent the next two hours trying to catch up on each other's lives. Edward was a little reticent in picking up the friendship we'd had back in school, but between Emmett and me, he hadn't stood a chance. We were all as close now as we'd been then.

Edward's hand on my leg brought me out of my thoughts, and I looked up to find his concerned eyes on mine. "You, okay?" he mouthed. I nodded and kissed him. "You want to give them the good news now?" he whispered.

His green eyes reflected the sparkling Christmas lights and shone with so much love that no matter what happened in the future, I knew I wasn't letting go of him.

I nodded again, and he tapped his glass to get everyone's attention. "Bella and I have some news. Part of it Dad already knows, so I'll start there. I got confirmation a couple of days ago for a position at the Olympic Medical Center in Port Angeles."

There was total uproar from everyone: Alice squealing in excitement, Renée hugging Rose, Esme scolding Carlisle for keeping it secret, and the rest of the men shaking Edward's hand and clapping him on the back to congratulate him.

"When do you start?"

"Where are you going to live?"

"Are you getting married?"

Alice and Esme fired questions at us, one after the other. Edward held his hands up. "Hey, let's order food, shall we, and then we'll answer your questions." He looked at the server. "Sorry about that, they're not usually this uncontrollable."

The server smiled and took orders from everyone, disappearing with a promise of bringing a couple of bottles of champagne to the table to celebrate the good news. As soon as he returned, Carlisle and Edward opened them both, pouring a glass for each of us. "To Bella and Edward," was his toast, the sentiment repeated by all our friends and family.

I placed my glass on the table. "Okay, that wasn't our only piece of news. Riley sent me an email on Christmas Day. He and Bree are getting married at the end of September and Edward and I have been invited to the wedding in London."

"That's lovely, Bella. Riley's a nice boy and he deserves happiness." Esme was, as always, gracious.

"And that's not all. We've set a date." When the uproar recommenced, I began to wish we'd told them in a more private place, as I'm sure were the other patrons. Edward was the one to hold his hands up again, grinning at their exuberance.

"Well," said Alice. "Come on, let us all in on the secret."

"Okay, okay. The job starts in April, we're looking for a house to buy―"

"Yes, yes, yes, Edward. Get to the point. When's the wedding? It takes time to plan, you know."

"Patience, Alice, we'll get there." He turned to look at me, a huge smile on his face. "August thirteenth. We're going to honeymoon on a yacht in the Mediterranean and then on to London for Riley's wedding."

"That's not enough time, Edward. The best venues are booked up for a year in advance. Then there's the dress, the flowers, the photographer, the caterer―"

"Alice." I put my hand over her mouth. "Edward and I have already decided where we'd like the wedding to take place." I looked over at Carlisle and Esme, who had yet to get a word in edgewise. "If it's okay with you guys, we'd like to have the wedding and the reception at your house." At their enthusiastic nods, I took my hand away from Alice's mouth. "You, Rose, Esme, and Mom can help me with the dress, of course, and everything else, but the date is a done deal. We've already asked Angela's dad to perform the ceremony, and he's agreed."

The rest of our dinner passed in great conversation and excitement as we discussed Edward's new job, the wedding, and where we might like to live. My new business could be run from anywhere so we had already decided that we would settle somewhere in the suburbs of Port Angeles, because both of us knew that it wouldn't be too long before we took the next step―children. Not that we told them that―everyone'd had enough excitement for one evening. Once we were finished, we stepped out of the restaurant to find a light layer of snow had settled on the ground and was still falling.

It was eleven so getting a taxi was next to impossible. It was decided that we would walk to Times Square to watch the ball drop; it would only take five minutes or so. Each couple headed arm in arm toward the square, already hearing the excited voices ahead of us.

~oOo~

 _ **Edward**_

I had never been so grateful for Bella's forgiveness three years ago, even though she'd told me there was nothing to forgive. I didn't agree. I'd broken her heart and, worse, I'd been a coward in not contacting her for those eight years. It was pure fluke that Tanya had let slip what she'd done or I might have actually agreed to marry her.

Now, I felt on top of the world and everything I'd worked hard for in the last three years since we'd reconnected was coming to fruition. I had the job, and would soon have the home I'd always wanted, and most importantly I had the girl; the girl I'd loved since I was seventeen.

Looking down at her cold, pink cheeks as we walked toward Times Square to ring in the New Year for the last time in New York, I pulled her close to my side and kissed her. "You happy?" I asked.

"Very," she whispered back. "I love you."

Stopping in the middle of the sidewalk, I turned to face her, taking her in my arms. "I love you, too, Bella. I have for almost ten years, since my first day at Forks High. And I'll love you until the day I die." My lips met hers, the kiss between us heating up as our friends and family got further ahead of us.

"Oh, my God, that's disgusting." A strident voice I recognized came from behind me. Breaking the kiss, I turned to find Tanya Denali standing not too far away on the arm of a man I didn't recognize. He looked old enough to be her father, but I'd met him a couple of times and this wasn't him. Their embrace wasn't exactly platonic, either.

"Tanya," I said politely. The last three years hadn't been that kind to her. Even though she was only just thirty, she looked ten years older.

"Oh, Edward, I didn't recognize you." She looked at my Bella, feigning ignorance. "And who's this?"

"This is my Bella, my fiancée, Tanya," I replied evenly.

She kept her eyes on me, introducing the man beside her without looking in his direction. "That's such a coincidence. This is Marcus, my fiancé." She slid her glove off, deliberately flashing a huge rock adorning her left hand.

I have no idea what she wanted to prove or what reaction she wanted from me, but it meant nothing at all. I wondered what I'd ever seen in her.

Shaking my head slightly, I took Bella's hand in mine. "Forgive us, Tanya, we have to be going. My family is waiting for us." Brushing past her, I didn't even look back as Bella and I caught up with the others. By the time we reached Times Square and through the security line, it was five minutes to midnight. Bella kissed my cheek lightly and then went to talk to Rose and Alice.

"Where did you get to?" Esme asked.

"Just saying hello to Tanya," I said mildly.

"What? Where is she?"

"It's nothing, Mom. She was passing and we exchanged pleasantries, she showed me her ostentatious engagement ring." I shrugged. "That was it."

Mom just huffed and frowned. "You had such a lucky escape there, Edward. I pity the man she marries because I don't think she will every truly love anyone but herself."

"Probably, but it doesn't matter anymore, does it? I have Bella now, and Tanya doesn't matter."

"No, I don't suppose it does." After she kissed my cheek we separated, each of us joining our other half just as the final part of the countdown began.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six," the crowd chanted the countdown as one, watching as the ball continued it's fall from the top. "Five, four, three, two, one." Our lips met again and again as we kissed in the New Year, before drawing back and looking at each other. Bella always looked beautiful to me, but especially so tonight.

Her deep brown eyes drew me in, flecks of green and gold radiating from the center, reflecting the lights from the hundreds of phone lights, candles, and the sparkling lights from the enormous Christmas tree. They shone with so much love, and I knew that no matter what happened in the future, I wasn't letting go of her.

~oOo~

** Last Chances **


End file.
